Beggin' on your knees
by SaKu-Chaan
Summary: Él una hermosa mentira, ella una zorra profesional y yo, la niña linda y buena a la que le vieron la cara,pero eso está por cambiar porque nadie se burlara de mi otra vez o dejo de llamarme Sakura Haruno/ Pésimo summary, porfa denle una oportunidad!/
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTE!**

Antes que nada, GRACIAS por pasar y darle una oportunidad,esta historia es un experimento que lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y decidi escribirlo...espero les guste,algunos datos de la historia: me robare canciones de famosas y famosos que son muy conocidas,mezclare fantasía con realidad, haré y desharé según sea el caso xD en algunos momentos la narrará alguno de los personajes principales y otras yo, ya verán de lo que hablo conforme avance la historia,otra cosa, denme su opinion, un review me hará muuuuuy feliz y dependiendo de los reviews que reciba veré si continuo la historia, acepto criticas constructivas y opiniones, sugerencias, todo...Espero les guste, este capitulo es corto, porque el prólogo pero los caps serán mas largos, espero les guste, mas aclaraciones al final del cap.

* * *

**Así comienza...**

Ahí estaba yo...En mi lujosa alcoba sin salir ni querer ver a nadie como desde hacía varios dias, desde que él me dejo sin siquiera decirlo, aún con aquella asquerosa revista en mis manos, torturandome nuevamente sin dejar de ver sus fotos...sus fotos con ella, esa maldita pelos de zanahoria que me lo arrebató descaradamente, aunque pensandolo bien, no pueden quitarte algo que nunca fue tuyo,mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas tan solo de recordar lo estúpida que fui, tan ingenua, pero ¿Que podía esperar alguien como yo? Ella tiene todo lo que a mí me falta, claro, es mayor que yo...más experiencia, toda una zorra y yo, la niña buena, la niña tierna que nunca enseña de mas y él, el rompe corazones, el chico del momento... una hermosa mentira, mis ojos se inundan completamente de lagrimas y esta vez no puedo ocultar el sollozo mientras rompo la revista y arrojo los pedazos al aire, que vuelven a mi por su livianés.

-¡Sakura! Abre la puerta, necesito hablar contigo, estamos preocupados por ti, Sai está conmigo-Escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la puerta, pero la ignoro, como llevo haciendolo los ultimos 5 dias.

-Sakura si no me abres la puerta juro que está vez la tiraré-amenazó mi afeminado amigo, claro que lleva dias tratando inultimente de tirar mi firme puerta de caoba, pero esta vez no puedo ignorarlo, la ultima vez golpeó tan fuerte que temí por su delgado ser.

Sin decir una palabra me dirigí a la puerta y les permití el acceso.

-¡Iuuug! ¡Sakura! Mira todo esto, es un desastre- Exclamó Ino mientras se adentraba seguida por Sai a mi lujosa pero destrozada habitación.

-Cariño ese culón no vale la pena para que sigas en esta depresión enfermiza- comentó ahora Sai mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la esponjosa cama.

-Sakura, se que te duele, pero por dios, ¡El hombre te engaño con tremenda zorra! Es hora de que salgas y le des la cara al mundo amiga, lo digo por tu bien- comentó mi rubia amiga mientras me rodeaba con su brazo.

-Lo sé, creanme chicos, llevo cuatro dias asimilando las cosas, es solo que aún no estoy lista...aún me duele mucho su traición-susurre con voz quebrada mientras sentía mis ojos humedos de nuevo.

-¡Sakura! Eres una idolo adolescente, miles de chicas te siguen y te admiran, no puedes permanecer así, que ejemplo les darás a todas ellas, sé que suena frio, pero eres imagen pública, y como tal, tienes responsabilidades, tus canciones hablan de alegria, de enfrentar la vida, seguir sueños, encontrar amor y tu, en este momento, representas todo lo contrario, ademas de que les das a esos dos la satisfacción de saber que estas aqui muriendo de depresión, mientras ellos cogen en las playas de Barbados- Finalizó Ino mientras abría mis ventanales para que entrará luz y aire.

-¿Se fueron de viaje?- pregunte volviendo a sollozar, no podía creer tanto descaro,yo aqui muriendo y ellos paseandose descaradamente, no quiero imaginar los tabloides, haciéndome ver como una estúpida.

- Etto..Ino tiene razón honey, no puedes estar así por siempre, eres hermosa, miles de chicos morirían por salir contigo, es más, si no es porque soy super gay, andaría contigo, creeme- dijo ahora el único ''hombre'' del cuarto tratando de sacarme una sonrisa y hacerme olvidar el comentario anterior de Ino.

-Frentona, se lo que se siente que te rompan el corazón, pero creeme, no es el fin del mundo, ademas de ser tu mejor amiga, soy tu manager y te digo esto, podrías sacar tanto provecho de esto...no lo tomes a mal, es solo que quisiera ver a ese maldito Uchiha pagar por hacerte sufrir así.Finalizó apretando sus puños.

-A veces yo también quisiera eso- susurré inconscientemente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Enserio estás dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por esto?-Preguntó la misma rubia mientras miraba con complicidad a nuestro gay amigo.

-Omm... yo...no, no lo sé Ino, no soy vengativa, ademas a Sasuke le importa muy poco el que yo esté asi, no veo como poder vengarme de él.- Por un momento pudé ver un brillo macabro en los ojos de mis amigos, sabía que algo estaban tramando, que yo era parte de esto y que seguramente nada bueno nos traería, pero ¿Que podía hacer? Estoy dolida, solo quiero que esta presión en mi pecho se vaya.

-Sakura, si estas de verdad dispuesta, no pararemos hasta que Uchiha se arrastré pidiendo perdon- Dijo Sai con tanta seguridad que me erizó la piel.

-Asi es Sakura, ya sé como lo lograremos, no será la cosa mas facil y dará un giro a tu vida, pero por dios, tienes el dinero, la belleza y la influencia para hacerlo arrastrarse de amor por ti, danos un si y no habrá vuelta atras,tendras que hacer lo que te digamos y hacernos caso en todo, pero ya verás que Uchiha volverá a ti-Finalizo mi cerda amiga con un aura oscura rodeandola, ambos se quedaron espectantes a mi respuesta.

-S..si, esta bien, quiero verlos pagar por hacerme esto- dije titubeante, sabía que no había vuelta atras, que a partir de ahora el juego comenzaba y que seguro después me arrepentiria, pero en este momento nada mas me importaba, pudé ver esa sonrisa macabra formarse en sus labios y supé que había comenzado mi venganza contra Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES!**

¡Chaan chaan chaaan! bueno, hasta aquí el prologo, se que deja muchas cosas al aire sobre Sasuke y Sakura, el punto es, que poco a poco se sabrá mas sobre la relación que hubo, bueno, creo que dejé claro que Sakura también es famosa, aunque es la niña buena de holliwood, Sasuke es el típico rompe corazones, el chico sexy del momento y pronto iremos descubriendo mas cosas de él. Porfa si les latió dejen un review creanme, estoy como emocionada entonces si recibo algunos reviews actualizo en la noche o mañana mismo, pero pues depende de ustedes, si le ven futuro a mi historia, abrazo y un beso! jeje espero su opinion :) y si les late pasar a leer mis otras historias y dejar su opinion tambien lo agradezco! besoss!

**Review=actualización :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoolaa! Bueno antes que nada gracias por sus reviews, que no fueron muchos pero todos alentadores y valiosos, entonces bueno, decidi hacer la conti, espero les guste y se animen a dejar sus reviews vale?

**Ya saben esta historia es mia, si la ven en otra página o con otro autor no duden en decirme vale? No me late que se roben las historias y se acrediten la creatividad :3**

**Una cosita más, mi foto de perfil es como sería Sakura físicamente en el fic, es una chica que le puse el cabello rosa y ojos verdes, así me imagino a Sakura, me quedó medio chafa pero me tarde un rato haciendolo,denme su opinion va? porfaaa**

Este es el último capitulo de transición, el que sigue tendrá mas acción :D

Si creen que mi creatividad lo amerita dejen sus reviews porfavor! Besos y gracias por leer.

* * *

Ya habian pasado 5 meses desde que me enteré que Sasuke me habia estado engañando con esa modelo de ropa interior, claro que me dolio, me sentí traicionada y llegué a preguntarme que tenía ella que yo no, esta claro que la edad, ella es de la edad de Sasuke, ambos tienen 23, yo solo 18 ella tal vez sea un poco mas alta y flaca, ademas de sus costosos implantes, vamos, ella es ''sexy'' y yo soy ''bonita''...

Desde entonces, anuncié a mis fans una pausa en mi carrera, me eh dedicado a grabar mi nuevo album y en mi nueva imagen, Ino y Sai me contrataron a una entrenadora personal que me ayudo a desarrollar masa muscular en las piernas, aún recuerdo las palabras de Tsunade en nuestra primera sesión '' Estás muy flaca, te falta masa muscular, pero tienes una silueta preciosa, en unos meses, superarás a cualquier modelo de ropa interior''

Y ahora que me veo en el espejo, realmente comienzo a creerle, estoy ansiosa por mi regreso a los escenarios, por su puesto que este nuevo album es mucho más atrevido, es como ese paso de niña a mujer y mi imagen va de la mano, mucho más atrevida, definitivamente Sasuke iba a arrepentirse al ver lo que dejó ir...

* * *

-¡Sakuraaaaaa! Tenemos un anuncio que darte- Escuche gritar a Ino desde la planta baja de mi casa mientras se adentraba con el ruidoso de Sai.

-Ya voooy- Dije mientras bajaba a toda velocidad, estaba emocionada de verlos ya que en los ultimos meses no salí mucho de mi nueva casa en LA para evitar fotos de los paparazzi, no quiero que mi imagen se revele hasta que sea el momento perfecto.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunté mientras salía al jardin trasero donde se encontraban acostados en las sillas para tomar el sol, ambos se miraron con complicidad y luego Ino me hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento.

-Sientate muñequita-Chilló Sai.

-Esto, bueno, puede sonar algo raro...Pero creeme que está todo perfectamente calculado y pues oom no se bien como decirlo...-Intentó decir Sai mientras me veía algo apenado.

-Te arreglamos un noviazgo con un modelo de Hugo Boss- Interrumpió Ino algo dudosa, mientras Sai me observaba espectante.

-¡¿Queee?-Pregunte alarmada mientras los veía algo cólerica.

-¡Es increible que piensen que necesito un novio falso!- exclamé más alterada mientras me incorporaba de un brinco.

-Fue Ino- dijo Sai mientras se ocultaba detras de la rubia.

-No, fuimos los dos y no es así, dejanos explicarte,mira, cuando hagas tu aparición en los VMAS no puedes ir sola obviamente y es muy tarde para que empieces a buscar un novio no crees? La idea es decir que llevas varios meses saliendo con él en secreto, que crean que Sasuke ya no figura en tu vida que fue solo un...bueno, un chico equis, imagina su cara cuando te vea llegar de la mano de atractivo novio,creeme que Gaara es...hermoso- Finalizó mi amiga, mientras yo la veía pensativa.

-Enserio Sakura, yo lo escogí, es di-vi-no.- dijo mi afeminado amigo en un intento por convencerme.

-Quiero verlo- dije aún fingiendo indignación, mientras me sentaba junto a ellos y cruzaba mis brazos en mi pecho, inmediatamente Ino sacó un folder con varias fotos, de hecho, como dijo Ino ese chico estaba comenzando a volverse famoso por su campaña con Hugo Boss,lo eh visto en los nuevos comerciales de la marca y admito que llamó mi atención, si, tal vez eh visto mucha tv últimamente, pero es que creanme, estar encerrada en una casa por muy lujosa que sea, aburre.

-Es de Bélgica, dime si no es realmente hermoso, ademas aceptó gustoso, esto les servira como publicidad a ambos y estando en primera plana en todas las revistas y tv, obviamente Sasuke te verá - chilló emocionada mientras yo observaba detenidamente al chico.

-Se ve tan...serio-Susurre, sin apartar mi mirada de sus fotos, realmente me recuerda a Sasuke.

-Lo sé por eso harán la pareja perfecta, la pareja más sexy del momento, dejando a un lado a Sasuke y Karin- dijo Sai mientras hacía un ademan con la mano.

-Ya veo... entonces siguen juntos- susurre para mi misma, Ino golpeó a Sai en la cabeza mientras me veía con algo de pena, algo que me hizo sentir lástima por mi misma, odio que me vean así.

-Pero así como es Sasuke, no tarda en pasarsele la calentura, cuando se aburra de cojersela la dejara- Aseguro Ino en un intento de levantar mi ánimo, hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral...

-Acepto- Susurre con la mirada perdida,se que es ridículo que acepte, pero realmente me da cólera pensar que mientras yo estoy aqui, sufriendo por él, el está feliz con ella, sin siquiera pensar en mi o tal vez sin recordar mi nombre ni los casi 9 meses que estuvimos juntos como ''la pareja perfecta'' según los tabloides.

-Muy bien Sakura, solo falta una semana para tu aparición en los VMA'S donde sabemos estará Sasuke para dar un premio, así que es momento de que comiences a mostrarte poco a poco en público, pero obviamente con Gaara, les arreglare una cita para mañana en la noche, tendran que actuar natural- Dijo la rubia mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Na..natural?- Pregunté dudosa mientras la seguía con la mirada.

-Si, ya sabes, caminar detrás de él, debes mirarlo con ojos de amor y fingir que no quieres que sea obvio que están juntos, comenzar rumores de que salen, poco a poco aumentar el tono y anunciaran su noviazgo en los VMA'S- Afirmó Sai completamente emocionado.

-Ya veo, no será problema- Aseguré aunque por dentro dudé un poco, solo quería que él pensara que no era nada en mi vida.

Almorzamos los tres juntos en el jardin, bromeamos un rato y luego nos bronceamos un rato en la piscina, Ino hablo con Gaara y acordó que nuestro primer encuentro sería esta noche en mi casa para que por lo menos supieramos nuestro color favorito e inventar la historia de como nos conocimos,me sentí algo nerviosa, era la primera cita que tenía después de Sasuke, aunque bueno, eso no contaba como cita...

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, Ino y Sai se fueron después de un rato y yo vi la tele hasta que decidí que era hora de empezar a arreglarme, aunque no tenía mucho entusiasmo...

* * *

El timbre sonó a eso de las 9 , me asomé por el balcón disimuladamente y lo vi, ahi estaba él recargado en su lujoso Audi esperando, pude ver coches de paparazzi's estacionados, esperando a tomar fotos, lo cual me pusó un tanto incómoda.

Suspiré y me vi en el espejo, atuendo casual, pero sexy, unos jeans ajustados con unos botines y una playera de The strokes que mostraba solo un poco de mi plano y ahora algo marcado abdomen. Corrí escaleras abajo, suspire y abrí la puerta de la casa y camine hasta la reja, fueron los 30 metros mas largos de mi vida, agaché la cabeza pero sentí los flashes de las camaras y la potente mirada de aquel chico que aún no conocía, le abrí y le sonreí lo más natural que pudé, él me tomó de la mano y me guió a mi propia casa como si fuera suya y hubiera estado ahí muchas veces antes, los flashes no pararon y supe que habian captado eso.

Ya dentro de mi casa la observó un momento mientras yo cerraba la puerta y cuando me giré el estaba recargado en uno de los sillones del recibidor observandome fijamente.

-Omm...Hola- Dije algo nerviosa, esto era incomodo.Él sonrió de forma arrogante y dios, me recordó tanto a Sasuke.

-Eres realmente linda- comentó mientras se sentaba en el sillon y yo me acomodaba en el sillón frente a él.

-Gracias, bueno, creo que esto es una situación algo incomoda, realmente me gustaria saber que te dijo Ino y que te llevó a aceptar- Pregunté mirandolo con curiosidad.

-Pues solo me dijo lo obvio, harás tu regreso a la vida pública y querías un novio y acepte porque eres bastante famosa y eso me hará mas famoso a mi, ademas eres bastante linda, algo de publicidad no nos caerá mal no?- finalizó con esa sonrisa bastante atractiva.

-Ya veo, me gustaria saber de ti, ya sabes si seremos pareja debo saber almenos que te gusta- comenté sonriendo lo mas sincera posible.

-La italiana,verde,gato, menta con chocolate,el extraño mundo de Jack,no me gusta lo dulce, solo el pastel de zanahoria y no se que mas quieres saber de mi- Contesto bastante relajado, mientras veía tratando de contener la risa.

-Omm ya veo jeje, bueno a mi también me gusta la comida italiana- Respondí algo asombrada por su rápida y cortante respuesta, comienzo a pensar que esto no va a funcionar.

-Y dime ahora tu, si me preguntan cual es el placer culposo de mi ''novia'' que debería decir- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que me ruborizó.

-Pues los cupcakes de chocolate, son mi debilidad- dije aún ruborizada, el solo sonrió y lo sentí un poco mas abierto y relajado.

Seguimos hablando sobre nosotros bastante tiempo, en el transcurso nos terminamos una botella de vino tinto bastante bueno y me di cuenta de que debajo de esa cara seria, habia un ser humano bastante tímido y agradable, creo que Ino acertó con Gaara, quedamos de salir a cenar y nos despedimos cuando vimos la hora, afuera de la casa había gente que tomó fotos, así que decidimos que la próxima vez, metería su auto a la casa para evitar esas escenas, realmente me agradó su compañia y por un momento sentí como si mañana de verdad fuera a tener una cita y eso me emocionó un poco.

* * *

Mi celular no paraba de sonar hasta que finalmente me rendí y saqué mi mano del delicioso cobertor para contestar..

-¿Bueno?- Susurré aún adormilada.

-Frentona, cuentamelo todo, con lujo de detalle-Chilló mi rubia amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Que te cuente que de que?-Pregunte algo confusa mientras me sentaba en la cama y me estiraba.

-Pues de Gaara tontina, ¿Saldrán hoy?-Preguntó emocionada.

-Aam si, pasará por mi a las 8pm, iremós a un restaurante Italiano que le encanta- Hable ya con mas consciencia.

-¡Geniaaaal! Obviamente los paparazzi estarán ahí y tomarán muchas fotos y tienes que verte bellizima pero casual ya sabes por que no usas tacones pero no lleves vestido- Seguia parloteando la mujer, yo realmente no ponía mucha atención.

-Si...sobre eso, ayer había paparazzi afuera de mi casa cuando llego Gaara y pues tomaron algunas fotos, espero no salgan hoy- Comente algo preocupada, no quería que las fotos salieran ya, eso adelantaría todo.

-No pasa nada, no las sacarán hasta la próxima edicion de revista, ya sabes hasta el 28, dentro de unos dias, mientras intentarán recopilar mas material de ustedes dos y por supuesto que se los daremos, llego a tu casa como a las 5 para ver que te pondras, hasta entonces frentona ¡Ciao!- Y colgó, nisiquiera me dejó decirle adios.

Con pesadez me levante de la cama fui al baño, pasaban de las 12 del día, me lavé los dientes, me puse mi bikini que a decir verdad me quedaba bastante bien, eso tenía que agradecerlo a Tsunade, me miré y bajé a la cocina, realmente amo la privacidad de esta casa, me serví un vaso de jugo y camine hasta una de las sillas del jardin y me recosté con mis lentes de sol, terminé mi jugo y me lancé a la alberca, nadé un rato y salí directo a la ducha, luego bajé a almorzar algo mientras esperaba a Ino.

Terminé mi comida y ella seguía sin llegar, la osiocidad no es buena lo sé, abrí mi lap y busque en google Sasuke y...no termine de escribir cuando aparecía mi nombre para completar la frase y debajo el de karin, sabía que no debía entrar y ver pero llevaba meses dando vueltas en mi cabeza y simplemente no lo resistí más, complete con Karin e inmediatamente aparecieron las imágenes de ellos en la premier de la pélicula de Sasuke que se estrenó hace unos meses, una foto de hace 15 horas donde se les veía salir muy informales de un lugar, otras de ellos en la playa besandose y entonces lo sentí, ese tremendo vacío en mi pecho, no me dí el lujo de llorar, suspiré y borre el nombre de Karin del buscador, ahora puse el mio, salieron imágenes de nosotros en los VMAS del año pasado, me vi y me di cuenta de que si cambié bastante, mi cabello ahora mas largo, creo que incluso crecí un poco, mis piernas ahora mas formadas y torneadas y mi busto un poco mas grande, Sasuke seguía igual de guapo, pasé el rato viendo nuestras fotos y leyendo artículos que hablaban de nuestra ruptura y de su ardiente noviazgo con la modelo de ropa interior, según decía el articulo ellos rompieron varías veces, pero tenían reencuentros muy pasionales y luego volvían a romper, incluso habia comparaciones de su noviazgo con el nuestro, en donde se decía que su relación conmigo era mucho más tranquila y estable.

Escuché la reja de la cochera abrirse, cerré rapidamente la computadora y caminé hasta el jardin trasero, Ino no tardó en atravesar la puerta y yo fingía haber estado en el jardin asoleandome un buen rato.

-¡Frentonaaaa has acto de presenciaa!- La escuché gritar.

-Estoy en el jardin- Dije en un tono mucho más sutil que el suyo, ella no tardó en venir y sentarse a mi lado.

-Debería quitarte la llave de mi casa- Dije en tono de reclamo , pero no era en serio.

-Si claro chucha- dijo ella con bastante ironía.

-Sakura te vas a poner morada si sigues tanto en el sol, anda vamos a ver que te pondrás y me cuentas que piensas de Gaara- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se adentraba de nuevo en la casa, yo solo suspiré y la seguí.

-Creo que esto se vería bien- dijo mostrandome un vestido gris algo informal muy pegado al cuerpo con un saco negro y unos tacones del mismo color, me pareció una buena elección dejaba ver mis trabajadas piernas y eso me gusta, vimos mas opciones un rato pero finalmente volvimos a la primera opción del vestido.

Luego nos acostamos un rato a ver la tv y cuando dieron las 6:30 comenzamos mi ritual de belleza, incluyendo una mascarilla, luego bañarme, peinar mi cabello, el cual dejamos suelto pero con volumen y movimiento, un maquillaje sutil que solo resaltara mis ojos y un rosa pálido en los labios y listo.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura- Seguro mi amiga mientras veía su trabajo terminado.

-Gracias cerda,¿Que hora es? Estoy nerviosa- Dije con una mueca, mientras veía la hora.

-8:03, no creo que Gaara tarde mucho en llegar- Dijo Ino mientras me perfumaba y bajabamos al recibidor.

Mi movil comenzó a sonar, era un sms de Gaara..._''Cerezo estoy afuera, corre.'' _Suspiré con nerviosismo guardé mi movil en el bolso, me lo colgué atravesado y salí corriendo mientras le hacia un gesto de despedida a Ino que negaba con la cabeza.

Abrí la reja de la casa, me subí con prisa en el lujoso Audi y cerré la puerta, instintivamente me giré y me topé con los ojos de Gaara, me observaba fijamente, me sonrojé al instante y sonreí timidamente, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando sentimos los flashes frente al auto, volteamos casi al mismo tiempo hacia el frente y nos topamos con muchos hombres tomandonos fotos, Gaara encendió el auto sin decir nada y avanzó con cuidado de no atropellar a ninguno mientras yo agachaba la cabeza, pero las fotos habían sido tomadas.

-Te ves muy linda hoy- Dijo de pronto.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien- Dije algo sonrojada, esta situación no terminaba de convencerme, eramos completos extraños sin tema de conversación.

-Bien, espero te gusté el restaurante, lo descubrí cuando recién me mude a LA, es muy bueno- Dijo interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio y pudé notar un tono de alegría en su voz, decidí relajarme y dejarme llevar por esta noche.

-Pues dentro de un rato tendrás mi opinion sobre el lugar- Dije mientras le sonreía sinceramente.

Llegamos al lugar que para mi sorpresa el lugar era bastante grande y tenía mucha gente, descendí del auto cuando Gaara me abrió la puerta, le entrego el coche al ballet parking y me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, lo cual hice pero mantuve una distancia entre nosotros para disimular, caminamos mientras los paparazzi que nos habían seguido hasta el lugar tomaban fotos y nos hacían preguntas que ninguno contesto.

Entramos en el restaurante y nuestra mesa ya estaba lista en un rincón algo apartado para mayor privacidad, tomé asiento y Gaara me imitó, nos miramos un momento y yo sonreí, de verdad que Gaara es bastante guapo.

-¿Que te gustaría pedir?-Preguntó mientras miraba la carta, haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación.

-Pues, no se, tu recomiendame algo o terminaré pidiendo ravioles- Dije con una ligera risa que acompaño Gaara con la suya.

-Vaya, realmente iba a sugerirte que pidieras eso, son bastante buenos aqui- Comentó mientras dejaba la carta en la mesa y me veía fijamente.

-Pues...ravioles serán - dije algo sonrojada, su profunda miraba me provoca fascinación y algo de curiosidad.

Después de ordenar comenzamos a tomar unas copas de vino tinto y comenzamos a hablar de nosotros, como si realmente fuera una cita. Gaara me contó de su humilde origen e infancia en Bélgica, yo le conte de mi madre japonesa y mi padre Italiano, de como crecí en New York y fui descubierta por un agente a los 14, platicamos un rato mientras cenamos e incluso el probó de mi plato y yo del suyo, tomamos en total 2 botellas de vino y luego decidimos ir a su casa ya que llamábamos mucho la atención.

* * *

Al llegar me sorprendí un poco, era un edificio muy lujoso, donde Gaara compró un amplio departamento casi en el último piso, nos adentramos al lugar y me ofreció tomar asiento en la costosa sala de piel.

-Tu apartamento es bastante grande, me gusta- Dije sinceramente, aunque estaba algo vació y frio para mi gusto, suelo preferir algo más cálido.

-Gracias, cuando quieras eres Bienvenida ''novia''-Dijo con una risita mientras llenaba dos copas de vino blanco.

Se sentó a mi lado y seguimos hablando de nosotros, de como surgió su carrera y algunas anécdotas graciosas, hubo un momento de silencio, él me observo fijamente, luego removió un cabello de mi rostro y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja, nos miramos a los ojos por un instante y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rapido, Gaara se acercó un poco más y rozó timidamente sus labios con los mios, yo cerré los ojos y decidí dejarme llevar, aunque algo dentro de mi me hizo sentir mal, como si estuviera traicionando a Sasuke, pero el ya no era mi novio eso estaba más que claro, me dejó por otra, sentí su aliento contra mis labios y los abrí, esperando el beso que nunca llego, tímidamente abrí mis ojos y me topé con su profunda mirada.

-Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte- Susurró mientras me sonreía cálidamente, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreir así.

-Omm, no , esta bien,yo lo siento...No me incomodas-Susurré bastante sonrojada mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, yo solo asentí algo apenada, pasaba de la una de la mañana.

-Bien- Dijo mientras se levantaba y llevaba ambas copas a la cocina.

Cuando regresó yo ya estaba de pie con mi bolso colgado, me vio de pies a cabeza por un momento y me sonrió amablemente, caminó hasta mi y depositó un beso en mi mejilla,por alguna razón sentí mariposas en mi estomago.

-Vamos- Volvió a decir mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y caminaba hasta la puerta, yo lo seguí en silencio.

Caminamos lado a lado y de prontó senti su mano sobre la mia, dudé un momento pero luego decidí corresponder el agarré, el me volteó a ver y continuamos hasta el elevador, donde ninguno habló, llegamos al sotano y nos subimos en su auto.

Todo el camino fuimos en un silencio que raramente no fue incomodo, llegamos a mi casa y suspire, gire mi rostro para despedirme y el me miró, directo a los ojos.

-La pasé muy bien hoy cerezo-Dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mi pelo.

-¿Cerezo?-Pregunté algo curiosa, recordando el sms que me mandó antes.

-Tu nombre significa flor de cerezo- Dijo tranquilamente mientras suspiraba con los ojos cerrados.

-Gaara no pensé que supieras el significado de mi nombre,recuerdame investigar el significado del tuyo jajaja,por cierto, yo también la pasé muy bien, me agradas-Dije sin pensar y luego me sonrojé al darme cuenta de mis palabras.

-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- susurró mientras me observaba, abrió la puerta del auto y bajó, dio la vuelta y abrió mi puerta, yo bajé algo confusa por su repentina prisa.

-Bueno, buenas noches supongo- Dije algo inconforme mientras caminaba hacia mi puerta.

El tomó mi mano y me acercó a él, quedamos frente a frente y no pudé evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa, el sonrió arrogantemente, por un segundo vi a Sasuke en él, parpadeé varias veces y el rió por mi acto, me abrazo y suspiró en mi cuello.

-Creo que me gustas- Susurró mientras se separaba un poco de mi, yo estaba en shock, mi corazon palpitaba muy rápido pero no dije nada, el se acerco a mi y de nuevo rozó sus labios con los mios, yo cerré los ojos instintivamente y luego sentí su cálido cuerpo alejarse de mi, era la segunda vez que me hacía preparme mentalmente para un beso que no llegaba...

-Buenas noches Sakura- Dijo mientras se separaba de mi y caminaba hacía su auto.

Yo solo me quedé ahi un momento y luego me adentré en mi casa, sintiendo aún el roce de sus labios...Tal vez era momento para olvidar a Sasuke y seguir con mi vida o tal vez esto con Gaara era un error, las cosas estaban volviendose reales y además muy rápido, era la segunda vez que lo veía...Dios,ni si quiera nos conocemos bien, muchas cosas que pensar, sería una larga, larga noche.

* * *

¿Que tal? Espero les haya gustado, lo sé, Gaara va muy rápido, pero es que Sakura es muy bonita jajaja ¿Que pensará Sasuke cuando lo descubra?

**¿Les gustaría que subiera a mi perfil links con fotos del vestuario de Sakura? Diganme que opinan sobre eso y si les late, las subo para que vean sus look's jaja**

Como dije, este fué el último capitulo de transición, en el próximo, por fin veremos a Sasuke y si, habrá un reencuentro a ver que tal, porfa si les gustó, tienen alguna sugerencia u opinion no olviden dejarme un review, no saben como me hacen feliz, además de que me animan a continuar la historia

Gracias y si gustan pasar por mi otro fic ''Intruso nocturno'' y dejarme su opinion también se los agradezco, beso y gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo!

**Review=Actualización! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa!**

Antes que nada, gracias a todas por sus reviews, no saben como me animan, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y como siempreee les pediré un review si creen que lo amerita :D

Esta es mi historia y solo mia, si la ven con otro autor o en otra página no duden en decirme si?Las quierooo, gracias por su apoyoo! espero les guste! les aviso de una vez que el que viene estará mucho mejor :D

* * *

Tres días han pasado desde que estuve a punto de besar a Gaara y aún no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, ¿Como sería besarlo? Realmente logró dejarme en suspenso, a penas hemos hablado en estos días, él viajó a New York para grabar el comercial de la nueva fragancia de Boss y yo, pues yo eh estado enclaustrada en el estudio viendo los retoques finales de mi nuevo video, que por cierto me hace sentir algo...indecente, pero bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que dar este paso a la sensualidad no?Ademas, faltan 4 días para los VMA'S y aún no tengo vestido, asi que Ino pasará por mi en cualquier momento para ir a ver un vestido que Versache inisitió en que era perfecto para mi, espero esté lindo, Ino lo describió como perfecto, entonces espero así sea, por que realmente no tengo muchas ganas de probarme mil vestidos, a penas eh podido dormir, así que en este punto podría ponerme una bolsa de basura y verla linda.

Mi movil comenzó a sonar y la esperanza de salir del estudio al menos un rato me invadió, así que me apresuré a contestar.

-Frentona, estoy en recepción no pienso subir porque seguro me entretienen varias horas, así que corre, te espero aqui abajo- Y como de costumbre colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo, pero en esta ocasión estoy deacuerdo con ella, asi que haciendo caso a su orden,tomé mi bolso y confiandole a Lee los arreglos finales del video, salí corriendo al elevador.

-Cerda, que poco tacto tienes por telefono- Dije dirigiendome a la rubia mujer que me esperaba impaciente en recepción.

-Calla frentona, que en el fondo agradeces que te sacará de esa habitación con Lee- Dijo mientras se despedía de la recepcionista con un gesto y caminaba hacía la salida seguida por mi.

-Te sigo en mi auto, no pienso dejarlo aqui y tener que volver después- Dije mientras salía del lujoso edificio con ella.

Subí a mi linda camioneta BMW x6 y seguí a Ino por unos 15 minutos mientras escuchaba de hecho una de mis canciones en la radio, una gracias a la cual estoy nominada a video del año ''Love you like a love song'', aún recuerdo cuando compuse esa canción pensando en Sasuke, tontamente enamorada, creyendo que cuando la escuchara pensaría en mi y tres dias después de terminar el video, vi esas asquerosas fotos...Creo que odio esa canción, gracias a Dios que nunca le dije que era para él.

watch?v=EgT_us6AsDg (copiar y pegar el link si quieren ver el video aunque seguro ya lo conocen, solo imaginenlo con Sakura)

De pronto Ino frenó haciendo que yo también frenara de golpe, por un momento me asusté, la rubia se bajó de su auto algo confusa y me hizo señas con las manos para indicarme donde estacionarme, yo aún algo ida tardé un poco en captar, me estacioné donde me indicó, tome mi bolsa y bajé de la camioneta, Ino me indicó que fuera hacia ella y así lo hice.

-Frentona, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó mientras me veía algo preocupada.

-Solo estoy cansada, no eh dormido nada y solo quiero descansar de aqui a pasado mañana que nos vamos a New York- Dije mientras nos adentrabamos en el lujoso edificio de Versache.

-Lo sé, pero después de los VMA'S podrás tomarte un break antes de comenzar con las giras y promoción del albúm- Dijo mientras nos subimos al elevador, sin si quiera saludar a la recepcionista.

-Te va a encantar el vestido, Sai lo amó-Dijo emocionada, yo solo sonreí, la verdad es que en este punto me pondría lo que fuera.

El elevador se abrió y estabamos en un amplió salon desde donde se puede ver toda la ciudad,me quedé viendo el salón lleno de vestidos y telas, algunos aún sin terminar y de pronto sentí unos brazos rodeandome...

-Saku preciosa, que gusto volver a verte, sin duda has crecido-Dijo el famoso diseñador mientras me recorría con la mirada.

-Gracias- Contesté algo sonrojada.

-Solo muestrale el vestido, luego la sabroseas- Dijo Ino entre risas.

Como respuesta el afeminado hombre caminó hasta un amplio armario que tenía varios vestidos colgados y sacó uno negro, lo sacó de la funda protectora y me di cuenta de que era algo revelador.

-Pruebatelo, te vas a ver más que sensual, tu novio se va a morir- Dijo el diseñador mientras se acercaba a mi con el insinuante vestido,decidí que mataría lentamente a Ino, si señor.

-Gracias- dije mientras tomaba sin mucho animo el vestido y me metia al probador, ya ahí me lo pusé y me dí cuenta de que realmente me quedaba bastante bien,pero seguía siendo algo revelador para mi.

-Frentona ya sal- Dijo Ino algo ansiosa, sin hacerlos esperar más, salí algo apenada del probador.

-wow-Dijeron ambos al unisono, haciendome saber que realmente me queda bien el vestido, hace un año no habría podido lucir así mis piernas y aunque no lo crean tambien deja ver un marcado hueso de mi cadera, pero fuera de lo que podrían pensar, no se ve vulgar, inmediatamente vino Sasuke a mi mente,¿Que pensaría cuando me viera en este vestido? Sentí emoción de imaginar su cara y me di cuenta de que este es MI vestido...

-¿Y bien? ¿Este es el vestido?- Preguntó Ino orgullosa mientras me veia por el espejo.

-Este es-Dije muy segura mientras veía a mi diseñador favorito sonreír con orgullo y alegría.

-Lo diseñe especialmente para ti querida, Ino me contó el objetivo que tienes en estos premios y por eso diseñé el vestido mas sensual pero también de alta costura, lo vas a tener rendido a tus pies- Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿A quién?-Pregunte tratando de ocultar mi molestía, no podía creer que Ino contara el plan como si fuera cualquier cosa, no quiero quedar como una ardida arrastrada.

-Pues a tu nuevo novio, Gaara, ni trates de ocultarmelo querida que ya vi las fotos- Dijo aún más emocionado mientras yo suspiraba tranquila.

-Espera,¿Fotos?-Pregunté nerviosa.

-Si cariño, ¿Que no las has visto? ¿En que mundo vives honey?-Pregunto mientras revolvía su escritorio y sacaba la revista más importante de chismes y me la daba, Ino se apresuró a arrebatarmela.

-Ya no pueden ocultar su romance- Leyó en voz alta mientras sonreía.

-''La cantante y actriz del momento ya superó su ruptura con el actor Sasuke Uchiha, con quien sostuvo una relación a principios de año y luego terminó abruptamente, al parecer ahora la nueva conquista de la hermosa joven es el atractivo y enigmático modelo de Hugo Boss Gaara Sabaku, con quién se dice, lleva ya varios meses de relación en secreto ¿Quién como esta chica? Sakura puede presumir de tener siempre al chico del momento, ya que su nuevo amor comienza a destacar en el medio y tiene un jugoso contrato con una de las marcas mas prestigiosas que seguro tendrá renovación, ni Haruno ni Sabaku han confirmado su romance, pero se les ha captado varias veces saliendo juntos de las propias residencias a altas horas de la noche y en restaurantes después de una romántica velada, inclusó se rumora que la joven ya ha pasado algunas noches en el lujoso departamento de su novio, el romance parece estar en la puerta de Haruno, esperemos este año sea mejor para ella, en unas semanas será el lanzamiento de su nuevo albúm, el cuál aún es una incógnita para sus seguidores''-Terminó de leer con una sonrisa mientras yo la veía con cara de pánico, como es posible que piensen que ya dormí con Gaara, metiches mentirosos.

-¿Lo ves honey?, Tu romance no es un secreto ahora, pícara-Dijo mi amigo, mientras sonreía coquetamente.

-Creo que el vestido no necesitará muchos ajustes,¿Crees que esté listo para mañana? Viajo a NY pasado mañana-Dije cambiando el tema drásticamente.

-Si cariño, mañana mismo en la tarde estará listo, solo te lo ajustare un poco de la cintura y el busto- dijo mientras ajustaba el vestido con alfileres.

-Listo, ya puedes quitartelo e ir a descansar, mañana todo el día en el spa ok?-Dijo mientras me empujaba al probador.

-Ino te llamó mañana para que recojas el vestido-Dijo dirigiendose a la rubia mientras yo me despojaba del vestido y me ponía mi ropa.

-Cariño, muchas gracias por el vestido, es realmente hermoso-Dije mientras lo abrazaba con sincero agradecimiento, realmente me encantó su diseño.

-Para ti lo que sea baby-Dijo mientras me besaba en ambas mejillas y tomaba el vestido.

Nos despedimos y yo me dirigí a mi casa, solo quería dormir...¿Que estará haciendo Sasuke en este momento?

* * *

-Teme ¿Ya viste?-Escuche preguntar al idiota de naruto que veía la pantalla en la sala.

-Hmp, ¿Que cosa baka?-Pregunte mientras me acercaba a él con molestia.

-Un reportaje de tu novia-Dijo mientras subía el volumen de la tele.

-¿Karin?- pregunté algo soprendido, ella no es tan importante en el medio como para tener un reportaje en la tv.

-No, aaaam...-Intentó decir nervioso mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón a su lado.

-''Al parecer ahora la nueva conquista de la hermosa joven es el atractivo y enigmático modelo de Hugo Boss Gaara Sabaku, con quién se dice, lleva ya varios meses de relación en secreto ¿Quién como esta chica? Sakura puede presumir de tener siempre al chico del momento, ya que su nuevo amor comienza a destacar en el medio y tiene un jugoso contrato con una de las marcas mas prestigiosas que seguro tendrá renovación, ni Haruno ni Sabaku han confirmado su romance, pero se les ha captado varias veces saliendo juntos de sus residencias a altas horas de la noche y en restaurantes después de una romántica velada, inclusó se rumora que la joven ya ha pasado algunas noches en el lujoso departamento de su novio, el romance parece ir muy bien¿Será que van enserio? Creo que hacen una hermosa pareja''-Terminó de decir la mujer de la tele, mientras comenzaba a dar otros chismes menos interesantes.¿Realmente Sakura se acostó ya con ese imbecil cuando a mi nunca me dejó si quiera quitarle el sostén?

La indignación me invadió, sin poder disimular me incorporé del sillon y caminé hasta mi habitación, abrí mi portatil y busque fotos de ella con su novio actual, inmediatamente aparecieron fotos de los dos saliendo de un restaurante y fotos de ella recibiendolo en lo que supongo sería alguna de sus casas.

-Teme,¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el imbecil de Naruto mientras entraba sin permiso a mi habitación.

-Claro que si baka- Dije tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Acaso todavía sientes algo por ella?-Preguntó mientras observaba las fotos en la pantalla de mi computadora.

-Claro que no, ella era una molestía-Dije arrogante.

-Aja y por eso te pones a ver sus fotos con su nuevo novio- Dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que es muy linda, más que Karin, no entiendo por que la dejaste-Dijo observando con detenimiento las fotos.

-Ella es, ó era demasiado buena, necesitaba más acción-Dije sinceramente, está claro que no quiero nada serio y Karin solo es un pasatiempo, el cuál comienza a volverse un fastidio.

-Ya veo-Dijo mientras palmeaba mi espalda y se marchaba, dejandome solo.

Mi movil comenzó a sonar y al ver la foto de Karin en la pantalla decidí no contestar, esta noche no estoy de humor para ella...De hecho, después de esto, no estoy de humor para nadie.

* * *

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida en la bañera cuando mi movil comenzó a sonar, dí un brinquito y con fastidio estiré la mano y lo tomé, contesté sin si quiera ver el numero.

-¿Hola?- Dije en tono cansado.

-Vaya...si no te llamo, no pareces acordarte de mi-Dijo esa conocida voz, inmediatamente mi corazón comenzo a palpitar rapidamente.

-Yo...lo siento, tuvé un día muy cansado, estaba a punto de dormir en la bañera- Dije sincerament mientras me levantaba de la bañera y me envolvía en mi toalla.

-Ya veo...Eso es algo lindo y sexy,solo quería darte las buenas noches cerezo-Dijo riendo.

-Gra...gracias Gaara, pero creo mas bien que es producto de un cansancio extremo, aunque es un lindo gesto de tu parte llamar para darme las buenas noches- Dije sin notar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

-No dejes de avisarme a que hora llegas a NY para recogerte en el aeropuerto-Dijo con voz tranquila.

-Claro, creo que llegaré con Sai e Ino a eso de la 1pm, si no hay retrazos-Dije algo emocionada de pensar que Gaara tuviera esos detalles.

-Pues ahí estaré señorita-Dijo con una risita.

-Me parece perfecto caballero-Respondí de igual forma.

-En fin, te dejaré descansar, te espero mañana-Dijo finalmente.

-¿Mañana?-Pregunte algo alarmada.

-Jaja, pasan de las 12, ya cuenta como jueves mujer-Dijo en tono de burla.

-Payaso-Dije en tono de reclamo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ahora si me retiro cerezo, descansa , por cierto ya tengo mi traje-Dijo ya más tranquilo.

-Pues ya tengo mi vestido, espero nos veamos bien juntos-Dije con un suspiro.

-Asi será, descansa cerezo- Dijo con un bostezo, creo que está tan cansado como yo.

-Perfecto, tu también descansa bromista-Dije con una risita y luego colgamos...Ultimamente Gaara ronda mucho mi mente y no ayuda que tenga esos detalles conmigo...¿Será que un clavo saca otro clavo?

* * *

El viaje fue bastante cansado, mi cabeza me dolía un poco, me puse mis lentes de sol antes de bajar del avion, lo que menos necesito son fotos de mi con estas ojeras tan horribles, no suelo comportarme como diva, pero hoy realmente no es mi día, además de que cada segundo estoy más tensa de pensar que mañana serán los VMA'S y será la primera vez que me presente en vivo después de mis largas vacaciones, además de que él estará ahi...

-¿No piensas saludarme?-Escuche esa voz, abandoné mi mundo de fantasía y enfoque mi vista en Gaara, se ve tan guapo con ese look de chico malo, creo que se me escurrió algo de saliva, que vergüenza.

-Lo..lo siento, es que no te ví, realmente no pensé que fueras a venir-Dije sinceramente mientras le daba un abrazo no muy efusivo.

-Te dije que vendría,no estaba mintiendo- Dijo mientras me separaba un poco y besaba mi frente, Dios, es demasiado caballeroso para ser real, ¿Será gay?

-Etto...Gracias por venir, en serio-Dije sonrojada, mientras bajaba la cara.

-Por mi ''novia'' lo que sea-Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y comenzaba a caminar hacía la salida, yo solo me dejé llevar.

-¿Acaso nosotros estamos pintados?-Preguntó Ino fingiendo molestia mientras unos hombres bajaban nuestro equipaje.

-Cerda, te veo mas noche en el hotel- Dije sin si quiera voltear.

-Sakura, a las 6 tienes ensayo, ya sabes la presentación de mañana, te mando la dirección por sms en un rato, te quiero ahí puntual, Gaara si no llega, te culpare a ti-Dijo alzando la voz mientras nos alejábamos.

-Ahí estará-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro y los paparazzi's empezaron a hacer lo suyo.

* * *

Ya en el auto, me relajé un poco y Gaara pareció notarlo.

-Tranquila, mañana todo irá bien- Dijo intentando que terminara de relajarme, si supiera el motivo real de mi nerviosismo.

-Lo sé,gracias- Dije tratando de sonreir, no tengo por que desquitar con el todo mi estrés y frustración.

-¿A dónde quiere ir a comer la señorita?-Preguntó en un tono bastante gracioso mientras encendía el auto.

-A un lugar donde pueda andar descalza y relajarme-Dije bromeando.

-¿Le apetece una pizza con queso extra en la habitación de este humilde servidor?-Preguntó entre risas, yo lo pensé un momento.

-Sabes, suena bien, vamos-Dije bastante segura, mientras el me veía algo sorprendido.

Sin decir nada condujo hasta un hotel bastante lujoso, al bajar del auto los flashes no se hicieron esperar y por un momento creí que leían nuestra mente, Gaara pareció sorprenderse también, pero actuamos con naturalidad, como siempre, tomó mi mano y me guió dentro del edificio, hasta el elevador.

-Vaya...parece que no estamos a salvo en ningún lugar-Dijo riendo, tratando de hacer amena la situación.

-Eso parece-Dije mientras observaba sus labios, un por un momento, sentí ganas de tomarlo por la playera y plantarle tremendo beso, pero eso no esta bien, me controlé o al menos lo intente.

-¿No piensa bajar del elevador señorita?-Preguntó burlón,mientras yo lo veía confusa, tomó mi mano y me sacó de ahi.

-Lo siento, creo que estoy algo distraída hoy-Dije como excusa mientras caminabamos hacía su habitación.

-Esta bien, no importa-Dijo mientras habría la puerta y entrabamos, la habitación era bastante lujosa, moderna, con una pantalla gigante, jacuzzi, cama para unas 5 personas, balcón y una sala de piel, entre otros detalles.

-Pedire la pizza-Dijo mientras caminaba al telefono de la habitación.

-Perfecto-Dije mientras me quitaba los tacones y me tiraba en la esponjosa cama.

-Si que estás cansada-Dijo él posandose a mi lado.

-La pizza tardará unos 15 minutos-Susurró mientras acariciaba mi cabello, me sorprendí un poco por lo confianzuda que estaba siendo con él, pero no puedo evitar tratarlo como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Gaara se recorrió hasta las almohadas de la cama y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo, con pereza me arrastre a su altura y volví a cerrar los ojos, presa del cansancio, pero sentir su profunda mirada sobre mi me hizo abrir los ojos, me ruboricé al descubrir que estabamos realmente cerca el uno del otro.

-Te ves linda así-Susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Gra...gracias, aunque creo que el cansancio y los desvelos no me han ayudado mucho-Dije sinceramente,no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a sus labios, son tan...deseables.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto algo nervioso al notar mi mirada,por un momento me sentí tan depravada.

-No...no, nada, lo siento-Dije mientras me giraba para darle la espalda, no quería que notara mi sonrojo.

Estuvimos así un momento, en completo silencio hasta que tocaron la puerta, yo fingí estar dormida y sentí como Gaara se levantó con un suspiro de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta, recibió la pizza y escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-¿Seguirás fingiendo que duermes o vendrás a comer conmigo?-Dijo a una distancia prudente.

-Lo siento, ya voy-Dije apenada mientras me incorporaba en la cama y lo buscaba con la mirada.

Caminé hasta la mesa donde estaba el, comenzando a servirse un trozo y lo imité en silencio, pero realmente tenía el estomago revuelto, así que no me apeteció mucho y lo dejé a un lado, sin decir nada volví a la cama, eran las 3 a penas así que pensé en dormir un rato antes de ir al ensayo.

Me acosté y cerre mis ojos, poco después sentí unos brazos rodearme y jalarme, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba sobre el pecho de Gaara, que me osbervaba fijamente, yo me sonroje al instante pero no retrocedí.

-Gaara-Susurré bajando la mirada.

-Hmp- Respondio, Sasuke vino a mi mente y alcé la mirada para verlo pero tenía los ojos cerrados, pronto yo los cerré también y comencé a entrar en un profundo sueño.

No se cuanto dormí, pero comencé a sentir algo muy suave rozar mis labios, instintivamente me relamí y me acerqué mas, pronto sentí su tibio aliento y abrí los ojos sorprendida para toparme con los hermosos ojos de Gaara que me observaba curioso.

-Gaara...que..¿Que?-Pregunté roja como tomate, no se por que pero cuando estoy con el puedo ponerme roja mas de 10 veces en menos de 10 minutos.

-No digas nada-Susurro mientras se acercaba mas a mi, la piel de mi nuca se erizó completamente, cerré los ojos y sentí a Gaara retroceder un poco,¿Por que carajos le gusta hacer eso?

Sin pensar tomé su cara entre mis manos y uní mis labios con los suyos, el abrió los ojos sorprendido y se topó con mi mirada, pero ninguno se alejó, me tomó por la cintura y sentí su lengua adentrarse en mi boca, un tacto demasiado placentero, me pegué mas a él y cerramos los ojos, seguimos besandonos, casi podía sentir su lengua en mi garganta e igualmente yo introduje la mia en su húmeda cavidad, no se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero este estaba siendo el mejor y más largo beso de mi vida, Gaara mordió mi labio y no pude evitar gemir, cuando me dí cuenta yo estaba sobre él, besando su cuello mientras el me tomaba de la cintura, sentí necesidad de un tacto más profundo y creo que el también pues me veía con los ojos nublados.

-Sakura-Susurro de pronto.

-¿Que pasa?-Dije respirando agitadamente, de pronto me dí cuenta de la situación en la que estabamos.

-No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después cerezo-Dijo con la respiración tan agitada como la mia.

-Yo...lo siento, de verdad lo siento-Dije mientras me alejaba de él como si quemara, realmente estaba avergonzada, jamás habia sido así, ni siquiera con Sasuke, Gaara parece tener un efecto demasiado intenso sobre mi o tal vez solo eran las ganas contenidas de besarlo no lo sé, pero esto nunca me había pasado.

-Sakura, esta bien-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y me abrazaba, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Yo creo que debería irme-Susurre sin verlo a los ojos.

-Te llevaré al ensayo-Avisó mientras se alejaba de mi para ponerse sus zapatos, dejandome sentir el frio clima de NY.

-No-Dije cortante, haciendo que el se girara a verme algo confuso.

-Es que, no es necesario, en serio-Dije tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Sin dar oportunidad de nada, me coloque mi tacones, tomé mi bolso y corrí fuera de la habitación, Gaara no intentó detenerme, cosa que me decepcionó un poco,mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y pensé que estaba exagerando las cosas, pero realmente me siento mal y confundida.

-¡Taxi!-Grité saliendo del hotel, en ese momento un auto se detuvo y lo abordé sin importarme que me reconociera o lo que fuera a pasar, el auto arrancó y saqué mi movil para ver la dirección que Ino me había mandado hace un rato, se la dicté al taxista y me relajé en mi asiento, tratando de no pensar en nada...Mañana sería el ''gran'' día, si , como no.

* * *

Chaan chaaan! próximo capitulo, reencuentro en los VMA'S que por si alguien no sabe, aunque yo creo que todos lo saben son los Video Music Awards, en fin, espero les haya gustado, ya saben que su opinion es muy importante para mi, si gustan pasar por mi otro fic ''Intruso Nocturno'' y dejarme también su opinion lo agradezco :D

**Review=Actualización :)**

Espero actualizar ambos fics entre el próximo jueves o viernes, dejé un link por si quieren ver el video del que habla sakura, estare poniendo links para que puedan pues, sentir mas la historia, besos y gracias por leer! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa!

Bueno, antes que nada una aclaracion :) omm, sobre Sakura, bueno si, es algo insegura y se que puede desesperar un poco, pero es parte del personaje, poco a poco irá cambiando, no se desesperen jajaja y de lo de Gaara, pues ustedes irán viendo que pasa, porsupuesto que no se va a enamorar de el de un dia para otro, no se vería real o si?

Estoy algo triste :( El capitulo anterior recibió muy pocos reviews, pensé que les gustaría mas, pero bueno, aqui les dejo la conti, espero les guste y me dejen su opinion vale? y quienes dejaron sus reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS :)

Mmm,por último,no se si han notado que les dejo links para que puedan ver vestuario, videos, etc, no si les guste que lo haga o si ni los ven jajaja, en este capi dejo dos links, yo los dejo por que bueno, en mi caso, asi puedo como que visualizar mas la historia, pero si no les late o no los ven, diganme para ya no dejar vale? :) Los dejo con el capi.

Gracias por leer y no olviden un review :D

* * *

Hoy es el gran día...

¿Yupi? No, no lo creo, no eh hablado con Gaara desde ayer, no me ha llamado ni yo a él, realmente no hay mucho que decir respecto a lo que pasó, creo que ambos sabemos que fue un error, aunque no puedo dejar de sentir esta opresión en mi pecho, ni siquiera estar en el spa todo el día me ha hecho sentir mejor, además no tengo el valor para ir sola a ese lugar donde seguro estarán todos los que se burlaron de mi cuando supieron del engaño de Sasuke, pero arruiné las cosas con Gaara y ahora estoy sola en esto,genial...

-Sakura, es hora de que Sai comience con tu cabello-Grito Ino mientras entraba sin avisar al cuarto de vapor.

-Ok, solo me ducho, estoy en 5 minutos-Dije mientras me levantaba y salía de ahí, envuelta en una toalla.

Me bañe con calma, tratando de atrasar lo inevitable, en unas horas estaría frente a todos, frente a él y completamente SOLA, con pesar salí de la ducha y me sequé el cabello con una toalla, me puse mi bata y salí al encuentro de mis dos amigos.

-Sakura ese tratamiento dejó tu cabello sedoso-Dijo Sai emocionado mientras se acercaba a mi y tomaba un mechón de mi largo cabello.

-¿Te parece si lo dejo completamente lacio?, te visualizo con el pelo suelto y completamente alaciado, maquillaje cargado en los ojos y casi neutro en los labios, como una Diosa, si si-Chilló mi amigo mientras me sentaba y comenzaba a secar mi cabello con la secadora, yo no podía concentrarme bien, solo quería escapar, volver a mi habitación en Los Angeles y no salir de ahí, esto no esta saliendo como lo planeamos, pero no puedo simplemente no aparecer o si?,tal vez...Si me aviento por las escaleras,no, imposible.

-Tengo miedo-Susurré, Sai paró de secar mi cabello e Ino se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto la rubia con tono preocupado mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Tengo miedo Ino, tengo miedo de entrar ahí sola-Dije mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse.

-¿Sola?-Pregunto confundida.

-Si, ayer arruiné las cosas con Gaara, no irá hoy conmigo y yo no puedo ir sola, no tengo el valor -Susurré bajando la mirada.

-¿Como que lo arruinaste? Si no va él, iremos nosotros contigo, pero no estaras sola, además no debes temer,eres hermosa-Dijo seria, seguro preguntándose que pasó con Gaara.

-No quiero hablar de eso, pero gracias, no podría hacerlo sin ustedes-Dije mientras ambos me abrazaban y luego Sai volvía a lo suyo, los tres estuvimos en silencio un rato, mientras mi amigo terminaba conmigo.

-Listo,te ves hermosa-Dijo Sai después de un rato, me observé en el espejo y mi cabello estaba completamente lacio, no sabía que había crecido tanto, mi rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado, realmente me veo muy bien, por un momento me sentí más segura de mi misma, ademas el bronceado ayudo mucho a mi piel, me gusta.

-Sakura la camioneta estará aqui en 10 minutos, anda ponte el vestido-Dijo Ino mientras yo corría al baño y me lo colocaba a toda prisa.

* * *

-Perfecto-Dijeron ambos cuando me vieron salir del baño, yo solo sonreí.

-Esperen ¿Porque no se cambiaron?-Pregunte con pánico, dijeron que irían conmigo.

-Porque tu acompañante soy yo-Escuché de pronto, giré mi rostro al lugar de donde provenía esa voz y ahí estaba Gaara, con una hermosa sonrisa,me observaba fijamente parado en la puerta de la habitación, con un traje que le quedaba demasiado perfecto, no sé en que momento llego, solo apareció de la nada, salvando mi día por completo.

-Te ves hermosa-Dijo mientras se aproximaba a mi, que seguía viendolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sakura los zapatos-Dijo Ino mientras corría hacia mi con ellos, yo solo los tomé y me los puse por inercia, estoy segura que el color de mi cara es tan rojo como un tomate en este momento.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó ya frente a mi mientras tomaba mi mano, como todo un caballero.

-S..si-Dije aún sonrojada, Ino me dió mi cartera y nosotros bajamos hasta el lobby, donde abordamos una lujosa camioneta que nos llevaría a nuestro destino, Ino y Sai nos alcanzarian después en el evento.

-Enserio, hoy te ves realmente hermosa-Dijo ya en el camino, ninguno de los dos había hablado hasta entonces.

-Gracias Gaara, lo digo por todo-Dije mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y sonreía despreocupado.

-¿Porque lo haces?-Pregunté sinceramente, no entiendo por que hacer esto después de lo de ayer.

-No lo se-Dijo después de un momento.

-Hemos llegado-Interrumpió el chofer mientras nos deteniamos y un sujeto nos abría la puerta, miré a Gaara buscando apoyo y el sonrió de una forma tan sensual que tuve que contenerme para no cometer el mismo error de ayer.

Suspiré, vi a Gaara descender y luego me tendió la mano, la cual tomé algo dudosa y baje también de la camioneta, al instante los flashes se hicieron presentes, Gaara tomó mi mano como siempre y me guió mientras yo sonreía tratando de lucir natural.

-¡Sakuraaaaa!-Gritaban todos los fans que se encontraban en el lugar, me acerqué con Gaara a la barrera que separaba la alfombra donde estamos de los fans y me tomé un par de fotos con ellos y firme autográfos, luego continuamos con nuestro recorrido mientras más celebridades llegaban al lugar y hacían lo mismo.

Llegamos al primer punto de la alfombra donde estaba una de las conductoras de '' The Fashion Police'' programa de uno de los canales mas importantes de espectáculos.

-Sakura querida, dejame decirte que te ves hermosa, dime, ¿Que vistes esta noche?-Pregunto la conductora mientras yo me aferraba más a Gaara.

-Gracias Kelly,aaam estoy usando Versache-Dije sonriendo,soltando un poco mi agarre de Gaara.

www. starflash selena-gmez -lanza -nueva- fragancia- 11100439. html

((Aqui está el vestido, peinado y todo el look de Sakura, espero les guste, solo quiten los espacios, copien y peguen))

De pronto a lo lejos,justo donde habíamos estado unos minutos antes, bajando de una lujosa camioneta pude divisar a Sasuke, perdí el aire, deje de escuchar, venía con ella, esa zorra...El se ve tan guapo y arrogante como siempre, diablos.

-Pues ese Versache es el sueño de muchas querida, te queda hermoso, seguro que robaras muchas miradas esta noche-Dijo sonriendo mientras yo también sonreía tímida, aparentando haber escuchado su alago.

-Lo siento, ya está apartada-Habló por primera vez Gaara, mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a la conductora, haciendo que yo me girara a verlo.

-Vaya, que bien acompañada vienes hoy Saku,eso debe romperle el corazón a muchos, pero dejenme decirles que hacen una hermosa, hermosa pareja-Dijo Kelly, mientras yo trataba de controlarme para no girarme y ver a Sasuke.

-Gracias-Dije sonriendo dulcemente mientras volvía a aferrarme al brazo de Gaara.

-Bueno, debo dejarlos seguir su camino, mucha suerte hoy Sakura, tienes una nominación muy importante y compites contra figuras como Madonna-Dijo mientras nos despedíamos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias Kelly, asi es, pero para mi es un honor el simple hecho de estar nominada-Dije mientras Gaara y yo bajabamos del pedestal y seguiamos nuestro camino.

-Debes relajarte un poco-Susurró en mi oido mientras caminabamos.

-Lo se, lo siento, es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo-Susurré con un suspiro.

Seguimos caminando y posando para fotos hasta que por fin llego el momento de entrar al enorme salón donde año con año se hace el evento, Gaara y yo nos adentramos ahí, seguidos por más celebridades,los asistentes nos llevaron hasta nuestros asientos, en la segunda fila, Lady gaga llegó poco después y la posicionaron en la primera fila, yo solo estaba concentrada en ver el escenario para evitar la tentación de buscar a Sasuke con la mirada,de pronto mi movil en la cartera comenzó a vibrar...

* * *

-Teme ¿No es esa Sakura?-Pregunto el idiota de Naruto mientras apuntaba hacia un asiento con el dedo.

-Hmp-Respondí mientras miraba donde señaló, en efecto, ese cabello es facil de reconocer.

-Si, tiene que ser ella-Volvió a decir mientras yo me fijaba más en su acompañante, aunque no pude verlos bien ya que estaban sentados, solo veía una parte de su espalda y pelo,un asistente nos indicó donde sentarnos y para mi sorpresa, era en la cuarta fila, a solo una de distancia de Sakura.

-Se ve hermosa-Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba un poco del asiento para tratar de verla mejor, siempre ha tenido una especie de ''enamoramiento'' por Sakura,yo solo cerré los ojos y crucé los brazos para estar más cómodo.

-¿Quien se ve hermosa?-Pregunto Karin mientras se sentaba a mi lado, de inmediato divisó a Sakura y pude verla fruncir el ceño, cosa que me importa muy poco, volví a cerrar los ojos, que noche me espera...

Abrí los ojos en el momento justo para ver a Sakura levantarse de su asiento y pude ver una pierna asomándose por el negro vestido,no sabía que existieran piernas tan perfectas, subí con la mirada para toparme con que el vestido también dejaba ver su perfecta cadera y estrecha cintura, no recordaba que fuera tan...sensual, su largo cabello caía por sus hombros hasta su escote, me relamí los labios al imaginarme besando su largo y delicioso cuello y acariciando esas torneadas y largas piernas, Dios, Sakura si que creció en estos meses...Maldita sea.

-Wow-Escuche decir a Naruto, aunque en esta vez concuerdo con él.

En un segundo giró su rostro y me topé con sus verdes ojos, nos miramos fijamente un segundo y luego ella sonrió,esperen...¿Sonrió? Si, me sonrió, no pude mas que asentir en respuesta y desviar la mirada mientras pasaba junto a mí y salía del salón.

-Deja de ver a esa mosca muerta, no tiene nada que no tenga yo-Reclamó la mujer a mi lado.

-No me exijas, que tu no eres nadie para decirme a quien puedo y no puedo ver-Dije en tono molesto.

-Soy tu novia, merezco respeto-Dijo en un tono más alto.

-Si engañé a Sakura contigo, que te hace pensar que no te engaño a ti con quien se me pegue la gana, no te creas tan importante Karin-Dije viendola directamente a los ojos ya bastante enojado.

-Sasu..ke-Dijo mientras se levantaba y salía del salón y Naruto negaba con la cabeza, yo preferí no seguirla, ya se le pasará en un rato.

* * *

Suspiré nerviosamente mientras esperaba a Ino y Sai, no puedo creer que Sasuke esté a una fila de distancia, es la primera vez que nos vemos después de lo que pasó, estupida, solo se me ocurrió sonreirle,claro, seguro notó lo nerviosa que me puso, debo calmarme antes de entrar, no puedo volver así, pero tan solo de pensar en pasar a su lado nuevamente...Maldita sea

-Sakura, lamento el retraso, en serio, Sai parece niña arreglandose-Dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a mi, a paso rápido, seguida por Sai.

-¿Disculpa?¿Crees que verse así de bien puede lograrse en 5 minutos mujer?-Preguntó molesto el ya mencionado, mientras corría detrás de ella, Ino solo hizo un gesto de molestia como respuesta.

-No...no, esta bien, no se preocupen, ya tengo sus lugares-Dije mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire y comenzaba a caminar con ellos hacia dentro del salón.

Pasamos junto a la fila de Sasuke y pude sentir su penetrante mirada en mi espalda, pero segui como si nada, seguida por mis fieles amigos que seguro notaron la presencia del susodicho.

-Tardaste mucho-Dijo Gaara mientras me sentaba a su lado, seguida por Ino y Sai que se sentaron junto a él.

-Lo siento, no llegaban-Dije sonriendole con sinceridad.

-Esta bien, pero que bueno que volvieron, este lugar está cada vez mas lleno de famosos engreidos-Susurró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo se, no te preocupes no te volveré a dejar solo-Dije dandole un beso en la mejilla, el solo me sonrió como respuesta.

-Sakura, cuando sea tu turno para presentarte vendrá un asistente por ti para llevarte a poner el vestuario-Susurró Ino desde su asiento, yo solo asentí nerviosa, tanto tiempo lejos de los escenarios si causa nervios, ademas solo tuve un ensayo...

Pronto los asientos se llenaron de celebridades, actores, cantantes y los afortunados fans que pagaron un boleto carisimo para estar justo frente a los multiples escenarios del salón.

Ya con todos en nuestros asientos y los fans terminando de acomodarse, las luces se apagaron y dio inicio el evento,suspiré desde mi asiento,esta sería una larga, larga noche.

-¡Bienveeenidooooos a los VMA'S 2012! Esta noche contamos con la presencia de sexys hombres lobo, hasta hermosas pelirrosas-Dijo el presentador mientras me guiñaba un ojo y mi rostro aparecía en las pantallas, no pude evitar reir ante el comentario,al igual que todos los presentes,incluso Gaara sonrió, terminó de dar la Bienvenida y descendió del escenario.

De pronto bailarines inundaron el escenario y comenzaron a bailar en perfecta sincronía al ritmo de ''Turn up the music'' de la nada apareció un atractivo morocho comenzando a cantar su ya tan conocida canción, yo estaba atenta al espectáculo, al terminar la canción, el presentador volvió al escenario para hacer unas cuantas bromas sobre los famosos presentes, entre ellos, Gaara de quien dijo nunca ha escuchado su voz ya que no habla y que si es asi, seguro solo es para pedirme que lo bese, toda la audiencia comenzó a reir, incluyendome, lo miré entre risas y noté que incluso a él le causó gracia, cosa que me alivio.

Comenzaron con los premios, la primera nominación fue ''Mejor cantante masculino'', el premio fue para un sujeto bastante atractivo llamado Drake, luego le siguio el de ''Mejor Artista nuevo'' El premio fue para un grupo llamado Fun, no los conozco mucho y luego, como de costumbre me tocó a mi presentar un premio...

Subí al escenario junto al mejor amigo de Sasuke, si lo sé, solo yo tengo tan mala suerte...Nos posicionamos frente al micrófono y nos sonreimos como si fueramos mejores amigos, obviamente actuando.

-Esta noche estas muy hermosa Sakura-Dijo guiñandome el ojo.

-Bueno, gracias Naruto, tu... pues...tu, te ves decente-Dije rascandome la cabeza, de inmediato se escucharon las risas de toda la audiencia.

-¿Crees que soy feo?-Preguntó acercandose a mi.

-Naruto...Los nominados...-Dije como quien no quiere la cosa, el público reía bastante.

-Me cambias el tema-Dijo cruzandose de brazos y fingiendo indignación, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Aqui están los nominados a ''Grupo del año''-Dije mientras acariciaba el cabello de Naruto y en la gigante pantalla tras nosotros, aparecia un fragmento del video con el nombre de cada nominado.

Naruto y yo nos miramos con complicidad, y luego le arrebaté el sobre de sus manos.

-El premio es para...-Dijimos al unisono mientras nos mirabamos con complicidad.

-¡The Strokes!-Gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras aplaudiamos y en las pantallas aparecia la banda mientras se levantaban de sus lugares y subian al escenario a recibir su premio.

-Felicidades-Dije al vocalista mientras me daba un efusivo abrazo y luego se dirigía al microfono.

-Gracias a todo el público, a todos nuestros fans, gracias por sus votos y gracias a esta hermosa dama por darme el premio, enserio bonita, si no tienes nada que hacer después...-Dijo guiñandome un ojo, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y reir nerviosamente, Naruto y yo descendimos del escenario para dejarlos disfrutar su premio, yo corrí a sentarme junto a Gaara, que tenía un gesto serio en su rostro.

Siguió una presentación de Demi Lovato, que por cierto compite conmigo en la categoria de video del año, su presentación estuvo bastante bien, tiene buenas canciones.

Siguió el premio de ''Mejor presentación en vivo'' el ganador fue Justin Bieber, por su reciente gira mundial, las fans se volvieron locas, algunas intentaron subirse al escenario, el chico agradeció y descendió del escenario, pero luego volvió a aparecer para su presentación, que a decir verdad fue muy buena, cantó con Usher y el público incluyendome, se volvió loco...

-Señorita Haruno, es momento de que vaya a prepararse para su presentación-Susurró un asistente en mi oido, se me fue el aire y miré a Gaara asustada, el tomó mi mano y me guiño un ojo.

-Todo saldrá bien, muero por verte en el escenario-Dijo mientras yo me levantaba seguida por Ino y Sai y seguimos al asistente hacia los camerinos.

* * *

La vi levantarse por tercera vez en la noche y no pude evitar recorrerla nuevamente con la mirada, se ve tan sensual...De pronto desapareció con un sujeto y sus dos idiotas amigos, suspiré, tal vez no debí terminar con ella, después de todo, la relación no estaba mal, solo era algo...aburrida.

-Sasuke-Llamó Karin tímidamente, hacia rato que había vuelto a mi lado, pero no habiamos cruzado palabra alguna, me giré para verla despectivamente.

-Yo...Lamento lo que pasó hace un rato, perdí el control, es que...tu sabes que no soporto que mires a alguien mas-Dijo con voz triste mientras se aferraba a mi brazo.

-No importa-Dije secamente, no estoy de humor para sus escenas, ella me miró algo sorprendida y deshizo su agarre.

De pronto dos sujetos que no ubico bien subieron al escenario, llamando mi atención.

-Que bueno se esta poniendo esto ¿No Taylor?-Preguntó uno de ellos al moreno.

-Asi es Liam, la noche no podría estar mejor y menos porque viene la presentación de una chica muy talentosa y bastante hermosa-Dijo el moreno.

-Asi es, ella nos demuestra como es crecer como artista y también como mujer-Termino de decir el rubio en tono pervertido.

-Demosle la Bienvenida a ¡Sakuraaaa!-Gritaron los dos al unisono, me acomodé en mi asiento y dirigí todos mis sentidos hacia el escenario, el público empezó a gritar, no sabía que tuviera tantos fans, las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar, subiendo poco a poco la intensidad, el humo del escenario se iba despejando, dejandome ver su silueta, esas piernas estaban comenzando a torturarme, ese traje se ajustaba completamente a su cuerpo y cuando el humo se disipó completamente y pude verla, la recorrí completamente con la mirada, llevaba, como dije un traje completamente ceñido al cuerpo, pero no contaba con que dejaba todas sus piernas al descubierto, ella comenzó a bailar sensualmente mientras cantaba y los bailarines la cargaban, bajaban, tocaban sus piernas y ella seguía cantando y bailando, con esa voz tan sensual que hasta ahora noté...Mis ojos no podía apartarse de ella, es...demasiado sensual para ser real, esa no es la Sakura que llegue a besar, definitivamente ha cambiado...

-Maldita zorra-Escuche susurrar a Karin, instintivamente me giré a verla y pude ver la furia mezclada con los celos en su rostro, pero volví a girarme para verla a ella, a Sakura, de pronto caí en cuenta de que no solo yo la estaba viendo, habia cientos de hombres viendola bailar así, no cientos, miles si cuento a quienes ven los premios por la tv en este momento, además estaba el...ese imbecil pelirrojo que se dice su novio, no se compara conmigo no entiendo que le vió, sentí mi sangre hervir de ¿Celos? No...eso no es posible, yo la dejé a ella...

Mis ojos la seguian como imanes, desee que no terminara, que no bajara del escenario, me sentí extrañamente excitado, con deseos de tocarla, escucharla gemir...Cerré mis ojos un momento y negué con la cabeza, no podía excitarme así, no aqui, no ahora frente a miles de personas, tomé aire y por suerte, su presentación terminó con fuertes aplausos y gritos de fans y muchos ''famosos'' que se pusieron de pie ante la sensual presentación.

-Teme, te ves tan rídiculo con esa cara de excitado-Dijo Naruto no importandole que Karin estaba sentada en medio de los dos.

-Maldita sea-Dijo la furiosa mujer mientras se levantaba y caminaba a paso rápido a quien sabe donde.

-Eres un imbecil Naruto-Dije secamente mientras me concentraba en calmar mi animal interior.

-El imbecil es otro, tienes suerte que las camaras no te enfocaran justo cuando tenías tu orgasmo mental-Susurró entre risas, realmente no me pareció comico, asi que miré enojado hacia el frente donde segundos antes habia estado Sakura,el público seguia gritando, pero ella ya no estaba, para mi fortuna...Maldita sea, porque tiene que ser tan perfecta.

www. youtube watch? v= LaUqui1HXOY &feature =related (( Por si a alguien le interesa, aqui esta el video en el que me basé jajaja ''la presentación de Sakura'' solo quiten los espacios, copien y peguen))

* * *

Suspiré aliviada de que hubiera terminado, me seque un poco la frente y le di un enorme trago a mi botella de agua.

-¡Sakura! Estuviste fenomenal-Dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a mi, seguida por Sai.

-Amore, casi haces que se me paré-Dijo Sai, quien a penas terminó fue golpeado por Ino, yo solo lo mire sonrojada, me pregunto que habrá pensado Gaara...Le habrá gustado? Un momento ¿Gaara? No..no, Sasuke, si Sasuke, ¿En que estoy pensando? Me golpee mentalmente.

-Debes cambiarte y volver a tu asiento-Dijo Ino mientras me guiaba al camerino, donde rápidamente me cambié y Sai retocó mi maquillaje y cabello.

-Listo-Susurre de nuevo con mi vestido negro mientras salíamos del camerino, rumbo a nuestros lugares, donde el pobre de Gaara estaba solo...

Llegamos a nuestros lugares y de nuevo al pasar junto a la fila de Sasuke, pude sentir su mirada sobre mi, pero no me giré a verlo, rápidamente me sente en mi lugar y suspiré aliviada mientras el presentador seguía haciendo bromas de los presentes.

-Gaara, lamento haberte dejado solo de nuevo-Dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre la suya.

-No importa-Dijo secamente, yo me extrañé por su reacción y lentamente retiré mi mano de la suya y volví a mirar al frente.

La felicidad se esfumó de mi,no entiendo porque se puso así...Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noté en que momento Sasuke se levantó,pues estaba ahora en el escenario hablando, parpadee varias veces y lo enfoqué con la mirada.

-Bueno, hemos llegado al final de la noche y es para mi un honor presentar el premio a ''Video del año'', aqui están los nominados- Dijo, mientras aparecian los nombres en la pantalla, no puede ser, no puede ser, escuche mi nombre y temblé, no puedo ganar, por favor que no sea yo, miré a Ino aterrorizada, ella parecía sorprendida también, de pronto, mi rostro apareció en las pantallas y reaccionando, cambié mi cara y sonreí forzadamente.

-Y el premio va para...-Dijo sensualmente, sus ojos se alzaron y se toparon con los mios, ninguno desvió la mirada, perdí el aire y de pronto me sentí mareada.

-Sakura con ''Love you like a love song''-Finalizó con una sonrisa que me heló la sangre, lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y respiré agitadamente.

-Sakura parate-susurró Ino sorprendida.

Instintivamente me levanté de mi asiento, mientras escuchaba los aplausos, suspiré, Sai e Ino me abrazaron alegres y yo tomé valor para caminar hacia Sasuke, di un paso y de pronto senti una mano jalarme y me giré sorprendida, me topé con los profundos ojos de Gaara y de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los mios en un beso apasionado, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y presionó mas, yo abrí la boca sorprendida y correspondí torpemente el beso, mientras los fans y todos aplaudían y gritaban aún mas alto por el beso, se despegó lentamente de mi y yo sonreí, beso mi frente y me dejó ir sin decir nada...

Yo caminé nerviosa sintiendo mis piernas flaquear, suspire de nuevo y caminé con la cabeza baja hasta el escenario, donde estaba Sasuke, viendome ahora friamente.

-Gracias-Susurré mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla que él no correspondió, se hizo para atras dejando el pedestal libre y me paré frente al microfono, hubo un silencio incomodo, suspiré y sonreí.

-Gracias, de verdad, quiero darle las gracias a todos los fans que votaron por mi, esto es un honor, gracias a mi manager, a toda la gente que me ha apoyado a lo largo de mi carrera, pero sobre todo, gracias a mis seguidores, sin ustedes no sería nada, esto es para ustedes-Finalicé levantando el premió que me acababa de dar Sasuke, me giré un momento y me topé con sus hermosos ojos negros, viendome fijamente sin expresión alguna y volví a ver al frente, sonriendo mientras caía papel picado y confeti del techo y en la pantalla gigante de atras se podía ver mi video...Esta estaba siendo la mejor noche de mi vida...

* * *

Que tal? Les gustó? Andaaleee Sasuke por andar de mujeriego xD poco a poco las cosas subiran de intensidad, próximo capito Fiesta después de los VMA'S chaan chaan, mas acción!

**A quienes les interesa mi otro Fic ''Intruso Nocturno'' mañana actualizo vale? Y quienes no lo conocen, pasen y denle una oportunidad, estoy segura les gustará :D**

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Besos!

**Review=Actualización.**


	5. IMPORTANTE

Chicas! Espero estén mejor que yo jeje...Tengo un par de anuncios que espero de todo corazón puedan leer...

Primero que nada,pido una disculpa no haber actualizado durante unas semanas, la verdad es que tuve que dejar de lado mis historias por motivos de fuerza mayor, eh pasado por momentos difíciles ultimamente pero ya me estoy reponiendo :(

De verdad lamento haberme atrasado, pero quiero que sepan que si voy a continuar mis 3 historias, de hecho, ya estoy trabajando en las continuaciones y espero subirlas pronto,no voy a dejar las historias a medias, lo prometo.

Otra cosa, acabo de abrir una cuenta de face que es exclusivamente para las fotos y videos relacionadas a mis historias, asi que si tienen cuenta en face y gustan agregarme para platicar por ahí o ver las cosas que subo las aceptare gustosa vale?

Les dejo mi correo que es **marii_saku92 **

También les dejo mi facebook que es **Saku Chaan **ó también pueden buscarme con el correo :)

Espero me agreguen y así podamos platicar y ver fotos sasusaku y videos relacionados con mis historias!

Las quiero, gracias por todo el apoyo y de verdad lamento haber desaparecido, prometo que pronto tendran actualización en **Intruso Nocturno, Beggin' on your knees y Putain d' amor**, quien no conozca alguna, pase y lea porfa, estoy segura les gustarán! jeje las dejo que seguire trabajando en las actualizaciones :3

Besooooos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas! Les pido una disculpa por mi laaarga ausencia, espero no se hayan olvidado de este fic, la verdad es que pasé por situaciones complicadas y estos meses no tuve tiempo ni de respirar,pero pues ya estoy de vuelta :D espero humildemente sus reviews con opiniones! las amoo! y de verdad espero me perdonen por tardarme tanto en actualizar, sin mas preámbulos espero les agrade y me dejen un review para hacerme feliz!**

**P.D. perdon si hay algunas faltas de ortografía, no tuve tiempo de revisar a detalle el capitulo jeje xD**

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, la antigua Sakura, insegura, nerviosa, temerosa de verlo de nuevo, después de tener que recibir ese premio de manos suyas me di cuenta de lo que siento por él,desearía no sentir esas mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que me mira, pero no puedo evitarlo, Sasuke Uchiha es mi perdición, todo lo que pensé haber avanzado, la fuerza que pensé que había crecido en mi interior, todo, absolutamente todo, era una farza.

Tomé aire una vez más antes de decidirme a salir de una vez por todas, no podía quedarme toda la noche en el baño, o si? Con decisión abrí la puerta y caminé entre los ahora tomados y drogados famosos, mis piernas temblaban al solo pensar en encontrármelo, sé que está aqui, en algún lugar y la sola idea de saber que estamos tan cerca el uno del otro me mata, me muerdo el labio mientras sigo caminando entre la gente buscando disimuladamente con la mirada y de pronto mi mirada divisa a mi salvador, el me mira fijamente y mi piel se eriza, mi corazón se acelera y me doy cuenta de las ganas que tengo de correr a sus brazos y esconderme,se que con el estoy segura, aunque también se que no es justo para él...

-Gaara-Susurro mientras me acerco cautelozamente a él.

-Sakura-Susurra con una sonrisa, mientras se levanta de su asiento y reemplaza el vaso de vodka por mi mano.

-Lamento haberme tardado, no me siento muy bien-Dije con la cabeza baja y tono apenado.

-Está bien, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otro lado?-Preguntó levantando mi menton y mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo...No...no lo s..-Traté de terminar.

-Sa-ku-ra-Mi piel se erizó y mi corazón amenazó con salirse de mi pecho al escuchar su voz detrás de mi.

-Sasuke-Susurré con los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía la expresión de molestia en los ojos de Gaara que tenía la mirada clavada en mi espalda.

-Bastante tiempo sin verte-Dijo con ese sensual tono que suele tener, pude imaginar su perversa sonrisa en mi espalda mientras sentí como Gaara apretaba su agarre sobre mi mano.

-Si, bastante tiempo-Dije por fin soltándome de Gaara para girarme y toparme con sus negros y profundos ojos, esos que me miraban como un depredador observa a su presa, bajé la mirada como siempre y por algún motivo senti mis ojos húmedos por las lagrimas que amenzaban con salir, es decir, los recuerdos de su infidelidad, de todo lo que pasé por su culpa vinieron repentinamente a mi cabeza, era la primera vez que nos veiamos frente a frente después de su engaño, las ganas de abofetearlo y escupirle en la cara me invadieron, pero mi dignidad pudo mas y solo mis manos pagaron las consecuencias cuando inconscientemente me clavé las uñas en las palmas...

-Por cierto...Felicidades por tu ''premio''-Dijo en un tono un tanto burlón.

-Gracias por el gesto, en efecto, ella es la mejor en todo lo que hace-Escuche la masculina voz de Gaara en mi espalda mientras sus brazos me rodeaban de nuevo y me daban la fuerza necesaria para levantar la mirada y enfrentar mi pasado de una vez por todas.

-Vaya...Parece que no tengo el placer, aunque últimamente apareces mucho en los tabloides...Tu eres?-Preguntó el pelinegro de una forma altiva.

-Asi es, no tienes el placer, pero si te interesa saber quien soy, googlea mi nombre, seguro aparecen cosas...bastante interesantes, si sabes a lo que me refiero-Finalizo mi acompañante con una sonrisa arrogante, Sasuke solo respondió con una falsa sonrisa y de nuevo posó su mirada sobre mi.

-Gracias, no era necesario te molestaras ,ahora si nos disculpas, estabamos por irnos-Dije con voz firme mientras tomaba a Gaara de la mano y comenza a avanzar entre la gente, aún sintiendo su penetrante mirada en nuestra espalda.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba parada frente a la lujosa camioneta negra que iba a llevarnos a nuestros hoteles, escuche la puerta abrirse y entré aún con la mirada perdida, sentí a Gaara sentarse a mi lado y suspirar profundamente.

-Aún sientes algo por él-Escuche escupir con rabia a Gaara.

-No es verdad-Conteste secamene aún mirando al frente.

-Es verdad y lo sabes Sakura-Dijo de nuevo con voz dura, sentí como la camioneta se detenía y luego vino el fuerte agarre de Gaara en mi brazo, me tomó con fuerza y descendimos de la camioneta para adentrarnos en el lujos hotel donde el se hospedaba, me arrastró por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de todos, cuando me dí cuenta ya estabamos en el ascensor.

-Gaara, debo ir a mi hotel, no se que te pasa, pero sueltame-Escupí molesta mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre.

-De que te quejas Sakura, si te gustan los patanes, ¿No es así?-Preguntó molesto mientras forcejeabamos en el elevador que de pronto paró.

-No se que te pasa, pero estas cosas no las voy a tolerar-Dije mientras usaba todas mis fuerzas para intentar liberarme.

-¡Si fuera él no te importaría! Ya no soporto esta mentira-Gritó mientras me arrastraba hasta su habitación.

-Gaara sueltame, estás borracho y nos van a escuchar, no hagas un escándalo te lo ruego-Dije ya en tono asustado mientras aventaba la puerta de la lujosa habitación y me empujaba dentro de ella.

-Jajajaja...Borracho...Sakura, te gusta que sean patanes contigo, ¿Porqué te finjes asustada?-Dijo con ira en sus ojos mientras se aproximaba a mi.

-Gaara, si no te calmas voy a gritar tan fuerte que...-

-¿Tan fuerte que que Sakura?-Susurró en mis labios mientras me tomaba por la cintura y se pegaba a mí.

-Que...que, alguien me esuchará-Susurré nerviosamente mientras sentía su mano subiendo por mi vestido.

-Gaara, por favor no sabes lo que haces, estas borracho, tu no eres así-Dije asustada mientras trataba de empujarlo.

-Jajaja ¿Y como soy preciosa? Soy solo el estúpido al que usas para fingir que superaste al imbecil que te engañó-Dijo mientras me pegaba a la pared, cerré los ojos esperando que todo fuera un mal sueño, el Gaara que conozco no es así, jamas haría esto.

-Me...me lastimas-Susurré mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y perdía mi fuerza.

-Si vas a golpearme para desquitarte solo hazlo, sé que lo merezco, mira en lo que te converti...-susurre con la voz quebrada.

Hubo un momento de silencio total, en el que solo escuchaba los ruidos de la calle y los latidos de mi corazón.

-Jamás te pondría una mano encima Sakura-Le escuché decir mientras me soltaba y se alejaba de mi, abrí los ojos mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Lo siento, no se que me pasó, no volveré a molestarte, puedes dar la versión que quieras sobre nuestra ruptura-Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y suspiraba dolorosamente.

Algo dentro de mi se encendio...un sentimiento inexplicable

-Gaara-susurré mientras me levantaba del suelo y lo miraba desde la distancia.

El me miró con sus profundos y hermosos ojos verdes que mostraban arrepentimiento, se incorporo lentamente, la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el balcón enmarcaba sus perfectas facciones...Un impulso eléctrico recorrio mi espalda y sin saber porqué, corrí hacia el y me lancé a sus brazos mientras mis labios deboraban los suyos con pasión, el se quedó estático mientras caía en la cama y yo sobre él.

-Hazme el amor-Susurré mirandolo directamente a los ojos, mientras el me veía sonrojado y con expresión de sorpresa y confusión.

-Sakura-Susurró mientras me alejaba delicadamente y me veía con ternura.

-Eres tan hermosa-Volvió a decir mientras acariciaba mi cabello despeinado.

-No pued...-Sin dejarlo terminar volví a lanzarme sobre él y a besar con pasión contenida sus deliciosos labios mientras sentía su mano tratando de alejarme suavemente, así que cedí.

-Gaara...lo deseo con todo mi corazón-Dije nublada por la pasión ardiendo por mis venas.

En un segundo yo estaba bajo su musculoso cuerpo y sus ojos observaban pacientes los mios, me sonrojé al instante y senti una de sus manos levantar mi menton, me besó delicadamente mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cuello, nos besamos así mucho tiempo, sintiendonos mutuamente mientras yo sentía un calor aumentar en mi interior, de pronto se alejó un poco y sentí sus humedos labios ahora en mi cuello, gemí por el delicioso tacto mientras acariciaba su rojo cabello...

-Gaara-Susurre mientras me dejaba llevar por la deliciosa sensanción de sentirlo sobre mi, besandome con pasión y ternura a la vez...

Sin dejar de besar mi cuello comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, me sonroje al recordar que no llevaba sostén y notó mi tensión.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-Susurró en mi oído.

-No...no quiero-Dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza buscando de nuevo sus labios, el me besó con pasión y mientras sentía su lengua jugar con la mía, sentía también como se abría mi vestido, lo detuve un momento y él me miró extrañado, sin decirle nada termine de desabrochar los botones de su camisa que ya estaba medio abierta, le quite la camisa y la arroje a un lado de la cama, sonreí timidamente mientras mis manos recorrían su trabajado torso.

-Sakura...eres exquisita-Dijo mientras volvía a posicionarse sobre mi y se acomodaba entre mis piernas, aún con el pantalon puesto pude sentir el creciente bulto entre sus piernas rozarse con mis delgadas bragas, gemí al sentir tan delicioso contacto mientras el simulaba penetrarme aún con ropa entre nosotros.

-Me encantas-Susurró entre gemidos mientras se frotaba contra mi, de pronto, sentí su mano acariciarme por encima de las bragas mientras mordía mi cuello y yo jalaba su cabello, jamás había sentido algo así, comencé a gemir más alto mientras el se excitaba más, sin delicadeza alguna terminó de arrancar mi vestido y se sorprendió un poco al notar mi falta de sostén, yo me sonrojé violentamente mientras inconscientemente mis brazos trataron de cubrir mi desnudez.

-No te cubras...Eres perfecta-Dijo mientras apartaba delicadamente mis brazos y miraba directamente mis senos expuestos, yo giré mi rostro para no toparme con su mirada, de pronto, sentí sus manos masajear mis senos y no pude evitar gemir sonoramente, volví a sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello e ir descendiendo hasta mis senos, jamas habia llegado a tanto con nadie y esta estaba siendo una experiencia realmente deliciosa.

-Gaara-Dije entre gemidos mientras el lamía, besaba y mordisqueaba mis senos con pasión, una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad sobre mis bragas y yo abrí mas las piernas para disfrutar más, el comenzó a descender por mi abdomen hasta el hueso de mi cadera y yo me quedé sin aire, abrí los ojos y lo mire con temor mientras el me veía de una forma sensual y traviesa, en un segundo arrancó mis bragas sin delicadeza alguna y yo no tuve tiempo de protestar cuando senti como besaba mis muslos expuestos, traté de alejarlo de mi zona íntima hasta que lo logré.

-Dejame enseñarte, quiero hacerte el amor como nadie-Susurró mientras besaba mi frente y volvía a posicionarse entre mis piernas, senti mucha pena al darme cuenta de que estaba completamente expuesta ante él, y de pronto, senti su humeda y tibia lengua adentrarse en mi intimidad, fue una sensación indescriptible, entraba y salia como si me penetrara con ella, la sentia adentrarse mas y mas en mi mientras me acariciaba con sus dedos y yo ya no gemía, gritaba sonoramente , el seguía moviendose dentro de mi con ferocidad y no pasó mucho hasta que sentí un escalofrio recorrerme completamente y una descarga de placer indescripible invadirme, gemí su nombre y abrí mis ojos para toparme con su mirada, se alejó de mi y se desabrochó el pantalon bajo mi atenta mirada, terminó de sacar su pantalon y siguio con sus ajustados boxer's, yo trague y aparté mi mirada por vergüenza.

-Sakura...Me muero por hacerte mia-Susurró en mi oído y temblé de nerviosismo y excitación.

-Hazme tuya-Dije inconscientemente mientras lo empujaba y me posicionaba sobre él, con pena mire su miembro y trague nerviosa, jamas le había practicado sexo oral a nadie,pero ¿Siempre hay una primera vez no?

-Para-Dijo mientras sujetaba delicadamente mis manos.

-Esta vez quiero que solo disfrutes-Dijo en un tono tan dulce que no pude evitar verlo con...¿Amor?

En un segundo estaba de nuevo sobre mi, sin darme tiempo de decir nada me besó mientras su duro miembro acariciaba mi intimidad, yo gemí entre el beso y levanté mi cadera para sentir más su roce.

-Gaara...tengo algo que decirte-Dije entre el beso.

-Hmp-Dijo él frotandose con mas vigor.

-Esque...yo..yo, pues...soy...ammm,virgen-Dije apenada mientras el paraba en seco y me veía sorprendido.

-¿Te molesta?-Pregunté inmediatamente en tono triste, mientras el me veía aún sorprendido.

Sin decir nada me sonrió dulcemente para volver a besarme con delicadeza.

-Todo lo contrario mi amor-Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

De pronto, con mucha delicadeza, abrió mas mis piernas y mientras me besaba lentamente, comenzó a intruducir uno de sus dedos en mi, yo gemí e instintivamente cerré mis piernas, pero pacientemente el volvió a abrirlas, cuando me acostumbre a la invasión, introdujo otro de sus dedos y gemi con dolor mientras el besaba mi cuello, comenzó a moverlos dentro de mi mientras yo me aferraba al fino edredón de la cama , cuando por fin relaje mi agarre el los sacó lentamente y se posicionó entre mis piernas, yo suspire nerviosa mientras me preparaba para sentirlo dentro de mi.

-Sakura, lo haré con cuidado, por favor relajate mi amor-Dijo mientras me miraba con dulzura, yo asentí y me aferré a su cuello con temor, de pronto comencé a sentir como se adentraba lentamente en mi y me aferre con mas fuerza, sin pensar en si lo estaba lastimando, el me beso mientras seguia entrando en mi y yo sentía como me partía por dentro.

-Gaara...no puedo...me duele mucho-Susurre entre gemidos de dolor.

-Estas muy tensa-Susurro mientras lo sacaba lentamente de mi y yo sentí el frio y el vació que dejaba su cuerpo mientras se apartaba de mi, me sentí mal por haberlo arruinado, suspire con tristeza y cansancio y cuando estaba a punto de girarme para darle la espalda, me tomó por la cintura y me posiciono de nuevo bajo él.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-Dijo sensualmente mientras acariciaba intensamente mi intimidad,yo lo miré sorprendida y antes de poder decir algo me vi inmersa en un enorme placer, me besó con pasion y de pronto sentí su miembro completo dentro de mi, gemi alto, pero esta vez por una mezcla de placer y dolor, Gaara se quedó inmovil, esperando mi reacción cuando me senti mas relajada besé sus labios y él correspondió mi beso mientras con uno de sus brazos tomaba mi pierna y la levantaba un poco para profundizar la penetración, y así, mientras me besaba comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, mientras mis gemidos acompañaban sus movimientos.

-Amo tus gemidos...es demasiado excitante-Dijo entre gemidos, sentí tanta necesidad de él, de tenerlo siempre conmigo, que me aferré a su cuello, sin pensar en nada ni nadie mas, el comenzó a moverse mas rápido y no podía dejar de gemir su nombre mientras me hacía suya...

La luz se filtro hasta mi rostro y yo me removí incómoda, intenté levantarme pero el peso extra me lo impidió, me froté los ojos y observe a Gaara aún perdido en el mundo de los sueños...

Un momento,¡¿Gaara?! Abrí los ojos por completo y recordé todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, sentí mi cara arder y de un brusco movimiento terminé tirada en el suelo, me levanté inmediatamente y miré a Gaara que para mi suerte, seguía dormido, noté mi completa desnudez y bosque algo para cubrirme, observe mi vestido en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en el apresuradamente y comencé a tratar de subir el cierre.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó el aún adormilado pelirrojo.

-Omm...Nada, nada jeje...esque yo...Pues, omm me levanté temprano-Dije sonriendo nerviosamente mientras me bajaba el vestido.

-Eres tan tierna-Dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba DESNUDO en la cama, yo noté como la sábana se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y gire mi sonrojado rostro a un lado.

-No te apenes, no conmigo por favor, después de lo que pasamos anoche-Dijo dulcemente mientras se ponía sus boxers y yo lo miraba sorprendida.

-Gaara-Susurré mientras lo veía aproximarse a mi.

-Lo de anoche fue muy especial para mi, quiero que lo sepas-Dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y besaba mi frente.

-Eres demasiado perfecto-Dije mirandolo detenidamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el me mostró esa blanca y hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

-Debo bañarme-Dijo mientras apartaba mi mano de su rostro y la besaba dulcemente, yo asentí y me senté en la cama.

-Te invitaría pero no quiero lastimarte-Dijo de una forma que me hizo sonrojarme totalmente.

-Esta bien...tendremos tiempo de sobra-Dije dejandolo sorprendido, no pude evitar reir ante su graciosa expresión.

-Vaya...creo que este lado tuyo me va a gustar-Dijo mientras se encaminaba al baño.

-Por cierto, deberías llamar a Ino y pedirle que te traiga ropa cómoda-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quedé estática un momento y luego me levante y busqué mi bolsa que estaba tirada junto a la puerta, la abri y saque mi movil.

-Genial-Susurré al ver las 40 llamadas de Ino y...¿Una llamada de Sasuke? Mire de nuevo sorprendida y vi la hora, 03:27 am...La curiosidad me invadió, suspiré sonoramente mientras escuchaba el agua de la regadera caer, mi movil comenzó a sonar de nuevo y al ver el nombre mis ojos se abrieron como platos...Sasuke-kun.

-¿Hola?-pregunté mientras escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón...

* * *

**¿REVIEW? jejeje que tal? seguro no se esperaban lemon entre Sakura y Gaara vdd?, pero bueno, la trama tendrá giros inesperados, espero les haya gustado, porfa dejenme sus opiniones y críticas constructivas, me interesa muchisisimo su opinion y claro, ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ya trabajo en las actualizaciones de mis otras dos historias! Las amooo! Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a mis 3 historias! :3 Prometo que si recibo reviews actualizare rápido.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaa chicas! Espero estén muy bien, quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews y claro, pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto, pero creanme que entre el trabajo y la uni, pues a penas tengo tiempo para ir al baño ajaja, enserio -_-' pasé de ser NiNi a hacer todooo! pero bueno, espero disfruten este capi y espero no esté confuso, porque lo escribi tal cual lo vi en mi cabeza, asi que si alguna situación les parece confusa disculpenme y con gusto lo aclaro en private messaging, graaaciaaas! las amo!**

**Otro anuncio, desafortunadamente, alguien hackeo mi cuenta de facebook, por lo cual no puedo acceder, chicas porfa agreguenme en mi nueva cuenta, no se si sea temporal o ya definitiva, pero la acabo de crear, asi que aqui les dejo mi correo para que me agreguen en face, ahi trato de subir cosas relacionadas con mis historias**

**Aqui les dejo el correo pues mary_chan.92 hot mail .com**

* * *

-¿Hola?-Me maldije a mi misma por no haber bebido algún líquido antes de responder, mi voz sonaba tan ronca que podría pasar por la de un hombre.

-Vaya vaya...Estaba empezando a pensar que no querías hablar conmigo-Dijo en su típico tono masculino, que curiosamente, esta vez no causo ese típico efecto en mi.

-Pues...digamos que estaba ocupada, aún así no entiendo porque querria hablar contigo Sa-su-ke-Respondi en un tono indiferente, lo que causo un momento de silencio, supongo que no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte.

-¿Donde estás?-Pregunto de forma seca luego de mi respuesta.

-Eso no te incumbe-Respondí de igual forma.

-Sasuke, disculpame, pero sigo sin entender que es lo que quieres-Continue ya en un tono fastidiado.

-Jajaja...nunca fuiste muy lista, la verdad es que...siento que quedaron cosas pendientes entre nosotros...

-No me hagas reir Sasuke, 10 años después de lo que hiciste quieres ''Saldar cuentas'', si que eres gracioso-Dije interrumpiendo su rara forma de disculparse por haberme puesto el cuerno.

-Tienes razón, pero me mal interpretas, solo quiero que superes lo que hubo entre nosotros y no te sonrojes ni te pongas nerviosa cada vez que nos topemos, porque ya sabes,ambos somos del medio, asi que seguro nos toparemos seguido jajaja - Ouch!Eso fue golpe bajo Uchiha...suspiré y pensé un momento cual sería mi siguiente respuesta.

-¿Sabes? Te daría la razón, pero honestamente, lo que ''tuvimos'' está mas que superado para mi Sasuke, asi que no se de que hablas-Dije en un tono burlon.

- Pues si según tu, está mas que superado, no entiendo entonces porque ayer saliste huyendo de mi Sa-ku-ra-Dijo en tono arrogante.

-Por si no lo notaste Uchiha,anoche estaba con MI novio, lo que hiciste fue totalmente inapropiado y además, no me pareció que tuvieras un tema de conversación, no vi motivo alguno para tener que tratar contigo, como tu dijiste, lo nuestro ya fue, superalo, sigue con tu vida y si es por mi, creeme, no necesito que me llames para ''saldar cuentas'', para mi ese ciclo se cerró hace mucho, asi que de verdad, no encuentro un solo motivo por el cual debería siquiera estar hablando contigo en este momento,si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- Finalicé y colgue inmediatamente, mientras sentía mi rostro arder por la ira.

-Estúpido-susurre mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración.

* * *

-Me colgo-Dije sorprendido para mi mismo.

Pero que clase de imbecil soy, jamas habia dicho tantas estupideces en toda mi vida, siempre me he caracterizado por pensar antes de hablar, no se porque la llamé en primer lugar, la llame dos veces, jamas le eh llamado dos veces a una mujer en toda mi vida, suspire una vez mas y me levante de la cama furioso.

-¡Maldita sea!-Dije mientras golpeaba el espejo frente a mi,tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y sentí un frio liquido recorrer mi puño, pero no me importó.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estas bien?-Gritó naruto mientras abria la puerta de golpe.

-Largate-Dije en tono seco mientras me ponia un pantalon que se mancho por la sangre de mi mano.

-Sasuke tu mano, llamare a un doctor-Dijo, pero lo detuve.

-Te dije que te largues, voy a salir-Dije pasando a su lado mientras me colocaba una playera.

-Estas loco, por cierto ¿Y karin?-Pregunto pero lo ignore por completo mientras tomaba las llaves de mi auto y salia del hotel.

-Diablos, mi mano-Dije al mirar la herida que no paraba de sangrar, en realidad no sabia que hacer, estaba furioso, maldito Gaara, maldita Sakura, malditos todos, mi vida es una porqueria, soy un asco, no tengo a nadie, no tengo nada...

Arranque el auto y conduje sin rumbo alguno, sin saber porque me detuve una esquina antes del hotel donde ella se hospeda...

-Que estoy haciendo... mierda-Me dije a mi mismo y cuando estaba a punto de girar la llave del auto largarme cuando la vi, Dios se ve tan hermosa...tan feliz...con el, mi corazón se acelero como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, iba caminando de su mano, con su hermoso y largo cabello recogido y un vestido del color de sus ojos, los cuales no pude admirar porque estaban cubiertos por unas grandes gafas de sol...¿Que hacían juntos tan temprano? Acaso ellos...apreté mi mano contra el volante y gemi por el dolor, sin pensarlo arranque el auto y conduje furioso cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en las afueras de la ciudad...

* * *

-Sasuke...-Susurré mientras esperaba a Gaara que había olvidado su movil en mi habitación

-¿Estas bien? Te noto un poco distraida hoy-Dijo preocupado.

-No..no, estoy bien, es solo que oomm...-Pensé en una respuesta creible y en ese momento me vino algo terrible a la cabeza.

-¡Anoche no usamos protección!-Dije alarmada mientras el hacia un gesto extraño.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Ssi...¿No es un buen motivo?-Pregunté apenada.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas y si, lo es, pero ya habia pensado en eso,mientras te cambiabas fui a comprar la solución, está en mi auto,asi que relajate saku-Dijo mientras, me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba hasta el susodicho auto, eso me tranquilizo, luego de escuchar todos los reclamos de Ino que me descubrio mientras volvia del hotel de Gaara al mio solo para tomar algo de ropa.

-Te llevare a un lugar muy especial, espero que te guste-Dijo con ilusion despues de un rato de camino, diablos, Gaara es tan lindo, tan bueno, no merece que el idiota de Sasuke ronde en mi cabeza, Gaara es...miles de veces mejor que el, miré a Gaara una vez mas, Dios, se ve tan hermoso...es tan perfecto como Sasuke o incluso más.

-Gaara...-dije en un susurro.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto, con una sensual sonrisa.

-Realmente me haces feliz...Dije sonrojada, el me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió de una forma tan tierna que me provocó besarlo.

-Gracias Sakura, tu...me haces mas feliz-Dijo mientras escuchabamos ''Written in the stars'' en la radio.

Condujimos hasta llegar a una playa completamente hermosa y sola, me abrió la puerta del auto y bajé para admirar el hermoso paisaje.

-Esto es realmente hermoso, de verdad, tenía tanto sin ver el mar, gracias-Dije abrazandolo sorpresivamente.

-Tengo algo aún mas especial para ti mi amor-Dijo alejandome suavemente, pude ver sus hermosos ojos y sin pensarlo lo besé abrazandolo por el cuello, el correspondio gustoso el beso.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti Sakura Haruno-Susurro mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba hacia la playa...

Me cargo y corrio hacia el mar, antes de poder protestar ambos estabamos dentro del agua, por instinto me aferre a su cuello y el rió al ver mi cara de miedo.

-¡Gaara!-Grite mientras me aferraba a el puesto que aún conmigo en brazos se adentraba mas en el mar, se detuvo y con una de sus manos levantó mi rostro y me sonroje, lo salpique y el me respondio empandome toda, comenzamos a jugar como niños pequeños en el mar, llevabamos ya buen rato así y detuve mis ataques para admirarlo, el se acercó a mi y me abrazó tiernamente.

-Eres...irrealmente hermosa mujer-Dijo para luego besarme, primero despacio, pero luego comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, me aferré a su cintura con mis piernas y el comenzó a acariciar mi trasero por debajo del vestido que flotaba por el mar, solo nos dejabamos llevar y de pronto, senti flashes en mi rostro solté a Gaara de golpe y caí, él inmediatamente me sujeto con uno de sus brazos y me saco del agua, tomé aire profundamente mientras seguian tomandonos fotos, esto era demasiado...perdí el autocontrol...Acababan de arruinar uno los momentos mas especiales de mi vida y ahora me iban a escuchar esos malditos paparazzi's.

* * *

Llevaba horas manejando, solo me detuve para comprar una botella de whisky y segui mi camino a la perdición.

-Diablos-Dije al ver que mi auto tenía ya el tanque vacio, aún asi acelere para sentir mi último golpe de adrenalina...

De nuevo el dolor en mi mano me distrajo del camino, tomé la botella de whisky y deje caer alcohol en la herida, una mezcla de dolor y placer inundó mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos un momento y un fuerte ruido me hizo abrirlos, vi hacia el frente y un enorme trailer estaba a punto de sacarme de la carretera, a penas logré esquivarlo, pero no alcance a ver la curva, no habia nada que hacer, solo tomé aire y cerré mis ojos...realmente soy un imbecil...

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Caminé furiosa por la arena, esuchaba los llamados de Gaara que trataba de alcanzarme para evitar que por mi furia agrediera a alguno de los fotografos...Veían mi rostro lleno de ira y seguían tomandome fotos descaradamente mientras me acercaba mas y mas a ellos, de pronto tuve un sentimiento escalofriante y me detuve en seco.

Mi corazón se detuvo, perdí el aire y todo se volvió borroso...

-Sasu..ke-Susurré antes de golpearme con la arena...

-¡Sakuraaaaa!-Fue lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

**¿Y bieeen? ¿Que les pareció? Espero hayan podido visualizarlo como yo, si no, tal vez les haya resultado un poco confuso, sé que estuvo cortito pero espero aún asi les haya gustado, porfa dejenme sus reviews con su opinion, ya saben que lo que piensen es muuy muuuy importante para mi chicas, espero subir la conti el próximo fin, besos! **

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! ^^**

**P.D. A quienes aún no agregan mi perfil de face, para mi es muy especial e importante convivir con ustedes por face asi que busquenme**** con este correo mary_chan.92 hotmail .com****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas! Bueno, me tardé pero aqui está el siguiente capitulo, debo decir que me siento algo triste porque mi último capitulo recibio pocos reviews, por poco y no la continuo :( asi que les pido de favor que si este les gusta no duden en dejarme su opinion, yo leo todo y es muuy importante para mi, aún así agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me han dado :) las amo! les mando muchos besos y las invito a leer mi nueva historia :P sin mas, las dejo con el capi**

* * *

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y me topé con la profunda mirada de Gaara, inmediatamente me sonrió y me di cuenta que su mano sujetaba fuertemente la mia.

-¿Que pasó?¿Donde estoy?-Pregunté confundida, mientras trataba de enfocar mi mirada en un punto fijo, aún veía borroso.

-Estás en el hospital, te desmayaste de pronto, pero todo parece estar normal, tal vez fue por estrés-Dijo Gaara mientras tomaba aire.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aqui?-Interrumpí de pronto.

-Como una hora, pero hay otra cosa Saku...-Noté como se tensaba, no iba a decirme algo bueno.

-¿Que?¿Que pasa?-Pregunté tratando de sentarme en la cama, pero su brazo me lo impidió.

-Sasuke está aqui también-Dijo en un tono que no pude descifrar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Que no le quedó claro que no quiero saber nada de él?-Pregunté colérica.

-¿Hablaste con él?-Su tono cambió a uno molesto y clavó sus ojos en mi.

-No, bueno si, pero le dije que no, que no quería verlo-No soné muy convincente.

-Dile que se vaya-Dije cortantemente.

-No vino a verte, está aqui porque tuvo un accidente en carretera, no esta nada bien, y la noticia de los tres en el mismo hospital a hecho que los paparazzi's acampen fuera del hospital-Dijo en tono cansado.

-¿Accidente?-No pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo que dije antes, Sasuke estaba aqui porque estaba herido, de pronto nacio la necesidad de verlo y abrazarlo, pero miré mi mano aún sujeta por Gaara, Sasuke ya no es mas mi asunto me dije a mi misma, tratando de alejar las ganas que me invadian de correr a su habitación y ver como estaba.

-Está en cirugia ahora, no puedes verlo-Dijo el viendo por la ventana, parecia leer mis pensamientos.

-No pensaba ir a verlo-Dije cortantemente mientras alejaba su mano de la mia y me levantaba de la cama, mis rodillas flaquearon un momento pero no caí, tomé mi ropa de una silla sin decir nada y me introduje en el baño para cambiarme, Gaara no dijo nada solo me siguió con la mirada.

Cuando salí del baño, Sai e Ino estaban en la habitación, pero no habia señales de Gaara, no pude evitar sentir un vacio doloroso en mi pecho, pero pude discimular un poco.

-¿Que hacen aqui?-Pregunté un poco ida.

-Pues obviamente venimos a verte cariño ¡Daa!-Dijo Sai en su típico tono afeminado.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario-Dije mientras trataba de arreglar mi cabello en el espejo del baño.

-Si lo era frentona...¿Supiste lo de Sasuke?-Mis manos cayeron a los costados de mi cuerpo, estaba preocupada, eso era obvio, pero¿Porqué? Él no lo merecía...

-Si, me dijo Gaara, espero se recupere-Dije tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Ya veo...Gaara se fue, no parecía muy feliz-Dijo Ino.

-Pues, es su problema,¿A caso es mi culpa que el Uchiha venga al hospital el mismo día que yo? Por dios...-Dije en tono molesto mientras tomaba mi bolsa y me preparaba para abandonar la habitación.

-Escucha Sakura, hay chismes, ya preparan tabloides sobre tu y Sasuke, ambos en el mismo hospital a la misma hora, incluso hay gente que dice que ibas en el auto con el, que sufriste lesiones menores-Dijo Ino preocupada.

-Que piensen lo que quieran de mi Ino, ya no me importa, no me importa en serio, que hablen, que digan lo que quieran, yo voy a vivir mi vida, le guste a quien le guste-Dije mientras me limpiaba una lagrima furtiva y tomaba aire, pasé junto a ellos y ninguno intentó detenerme.

-Señorita Sakura, no creo que sea conveniente que deje el hospital ahora, hay mucha gente a fuera, ya sabe, intentando tomar fotos-Dijo timidamente una de las enfermeras.

-Esta bien, no importa, solo porfavor que un auto me esté esperando a fuera-Dije mientras seguia caminando, ella asintió y corrió al telefono.

Si que era rápida porque cuando salí del hospital ya me esperaba una camioneta polarizada, entre empujones y jaloneos, flashes y gritos logré entrar en el auto, el cual arrancó bruscamente, pero no me quejé, la gente seguia golpeando el vidrio, el chofer aceleró y pronto abandonamos el estacionamiento del hospital, la carretera hasta mi casa estuvo tranquila, dormi hasta que llegamos, agradecí al chofer y entré en mi casa...Tan sola...tan vacia, pensé que necesitaba comprar un perro.

Caminé hasta el baño y me mojé la cara, vi la hora y me di cuenta que estaba próximo a amanecer, suspiré y me deje caer lentamente en el marco de la puerta, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y me di cuenta de que no había nadie mas ahi, no tenía que ocultarme y contenerme...Comencé a llorar amargamente, grité y me desquite con todo lo que se interpuso en mi camino hasta mi cuarto, me tiré en la cama y continué, continué hasta que perdí la conciencia y dormí...

* * *

Desperté y traté de enfocar algo en la habitación donde estaba, pero aún sentía los ojos pesados y de pronto, todo mi cuerpo dolía terriblemente, entré en pánico, simplemente no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, ni donde estaba y porqué...

-Teme no intentes moverte, no puedes literalmente-Escuché la voz de mi idiota amigo, inmediatamente lo busqué con la mirada, y ahí estaba, parado a mi lado derecho.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunté aunque ya habia comenzado a sacar conclusiones y a recordar.

-Pues donde terminan los ebrios al volante-Respondió en tono de burla.

-Bueno, solo los afortunados que no terminan exparcidos en el pavimento-Finalizó con su típica risa.

-Imbecil-Dije mientras trataba de sentarme para evaluar la situación.

-Ni lo intentes, tienes fracturas y esas cosas-Dijo tratando de recordar el diagnostico que le dieron antes.

-Hmp-Dije mientras me rendía y volvía a mi posición inicial.

-¡Sasukito! ¡Vine en cuanto pude!-Escuche la fastidiosa voz de Karin y por un segundo me dieron ganas de no haber despertado aún.

-Estoy bien Karin, no es nada, solo necesito descansar-Dije sin mirarla.

-Pero las noticias, yo vi...Además estoy molesta, pero por ahora no te reclamaré nada porque solo mirate, estas mal mi amor-Dijo en tono meloso.

-Pero esa maldita zorra me las va a pagar, en cuanto salga de aqui, como se atreve a meterse con lo que es mio-Dijo en tono furioso, llamando mi atención.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunté con fastidio.

-No te hagas, sabes de que hablo, ibas con ella en el coche lo vi en la tele, me has hecho ver como una estúpida-Respondió.

-¿Con quién?-Pregunté ahora viendo también a Naruto.

-Rayos, Karin eres una idiota-Susurró Naruto haciendo que la ya mencionada lo observara con odio.

-¿Que carajo pasa?-Pregunté en un tono mas fastidiado.

-No quería decirtelo aún...pero, Sakura-chan también está aqui en el hospital-Dijo rascandose la nuca.

-Mas idiota eres tu Naruto, como no va a saber si la muy maldita iba con el en el auto, es una zorra si sabe que Sasuke y yo estamos juntos-Respondió cólerica.

-Te recuerdo que tu fuiste la que se metio con el teme cuando aún estaba con Sakura-chan, asi que la única puta aqui eres tu pelos de zanahoria- Y ahí comenzó la pelea de insultos.

-¿Ella está bien?-Pregunté de pronto, haciendo que ambos me miraran.

-Si teme, pasé a su habitación antes y seguia inconsciente, pero luego cuando volví a ver si habia despertado ya se había marchado del hospital, parece ser que solo se desmayo por estrés o algo asi-Respondió encogiendose de hombros.

-Ojala se pudra esa maldita frentona-Escupió Karin, yo los dejé discutir, solo quería saber si ella estaba bien.

-Karin, largate ahora-Exclame ocasionando la risa de Naruto y la mirada sorprendida de Karin se posó en mi.

-Ya escuchaste zanahoria podrida, laaaargoo-Dijo el baka en tono burlón.

-Pero..pero...Sasuke-kun-Dijo de pronto agachando la cabeza, no pudé evitar recordar a Sakura...ella solia llamarme así.

-No me llames así-Dije inconsientemente.

Ella abrió sus negros ojos y me miró con tristeza, sin decir nadamas solo salió, lo cuál agradecí, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estaré aqui?-Pregunté a Naruto.

-Parece ser que unos dias y después podras descansar en la casa de LA que es la que queda mas cerca, pero tendrán que retrasar la filmación de tu nueva pelicula, por tus lesiones-Respondió mi idiota pero fiel amigo.

-¿Como viste a Sakura?-Pregunte sin pensar.

-Pues hermosa como siempre, aunque algo pálida-Dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-¿El pelirrojo estaba con ella?-Pregunte de nuevo.

-Si, no se despegó de ella, cuando regresé ya no estaban ninguno de los dos, solo el marica de su amigo y la rubia-Finalizó y de pronto, reaccionó, mirandome con cara de imbecil.

-Estas celoso-Aseguró.

-Hmp-Solo quería dormir un poco más.

-Baka por favor consígueme una laptop y mi movil-Dije mientras veía al hora en el reloj de la pared, era ya de madrugada.

-Solo porque es un milagro que pidas las cosas por favor-Respondio entre risas y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El escandaloso tono de mi movil me obligó a abrir los ojos, diablos, mi cabeza dolía demasiado, palpé la cama en busca de dicho aparato, pero entonces recordé que había aventado mi bolsa en el recibidor que estaba a dos pisos de distancia, así que decidí ignorarlo, pero el maldito movil no dejaba de sonar y sonar y mi cabeza amenazaba con explotar si no lo detenía, así que me levanté como pude y bajé hasta el recibidor, vi la luz entrando por las ventanas y supe que habia amanecido, sin distraerme más tome mi bolso y busque el aparato, lo tomé y conteste sin pensar.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunté con fastidio.

-Hmp, solo quería saber si estabas bien-mi corazón se detuvo por un segundoy me quedé muda.

-Etto...lo siento, si, estoy bien, mejor dime como estás tu-Contraataque.

-Mejor que nunca-Contestó irónicamente.

-Vaya...Pues mmm gracias por llamar-Conteste un poco desganada y sin saber que decir.

-Hmp-Diablos su voz era tan sexy.

-Gracias por preocuparte, no me mal interpretes solo que no es un buen momento-dije sinceramente.

-Ya veo...¿Estás con él?-Preguntó de pronto y su tono pasó de ser ''amable'' a ser frio y seco.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero eso no te incumbe Sasuke, gracias por llamar, me alegra saber que estés bien, adios- Y colgué tratando de recuperar el aire, llevé mis manos a mi rostro y suspiré, no entendía porque de pronto Sasuke se interesaba en mi, después de todo lo que pasó.

Tomé de nuevo mi movil y en el registro de llamadas aparecían 5 perdidas de Sasuke, 8 de Ino, 6 de Sai y otras tantas de periodistas y gente sin importancia, pero ninguna de Gaara, me sentí decepcionada...Esperaba que el llamara, pero no lo hizo ni una vez, no lo había visto desde que me dejó en el hospital, apagué el movil y con pesar subí a dormir hasta el próximo día.

* * *

Una semana después, estaba en mi cama viendo las portadas de revistas de chismes más importantes de todo el país... Pasando desde títulos como ''Por la mañana sale del hotel con su novio Gaara y por la noche ingresa al hospital con su ex novio Sasuke'' hasta otros como ''Chica buena se volvió mala'' y honestamente ya no sabía si reirme o llorar o simplemente ignorarlo, desde el incidente no había salido de mi casa para nada, ni había visto a Gaara o ido a visitar a Sasuke, ninguno de los dos había llamado, me sentía realmente estúpida,tal vez había perdido a Gaara por una tonteria...

-Frentona, podríamos sacar provecho de esto, ¿Sabes?-Comentó Ino mientras hojeaba una de las revistas.

-Honestamente Ino, estoy harta del medio, tengo suficientes millones, tal vez debería retirarme-Sugerí sinceramente.

-¡¿Que?! Ni lo pienses Sakura Haruno, esta es tu oportunidad para alcanzar la cima y triplicar tus millones, piensalo un segundo, enserio ya vi todo lo que podemos sacar de esto- Chilló emocionada.

-El dinero no lo es todo cerda-Comente con desgano.

-Además, ya me cansé de los chismes, quiero una vida tranquila, conocer el amor de verdad, no seguir con estas tonterias, siempre que me convences de seguir tus ideas todo sale mal y termino como idiota o ahora como zorra-Expresé ya molesta.

-Eso es, porque no lo haces tal y como te digo, frentona, si así lo hicieras, te iría mucho mejor, pero bueno tal vez tienes razón, deberías tomarte unas laaargas vacaciones-Insinuó de pronto.

-Lo haré, pero antes de eso, tengo algo importante que hacer-Dije levantandome agilmente de la cama.

-No hagas una estupidez, eres experta en eso-Dijo mientras me seguia curiosa con la mirada, yo, corrí al baño, me di una ducha, me coloqué un pantalón entubado, unos botines negros y una blusa que dejaba ver un poco de mi vientre sin ser comprometedor, seque mi cabello un poco, tome una bolsa, meti mi movil y cosas básicas y bajé a toda prisa.

Al salir al jardín de enfrente, sentí los flashes de los paparazzi's que habían estado al pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos, hice un gesto con la mano a forma de saludo y subí a mi camioneta y abrí el portón eléctrico, gracias a dios se alejaron un poco para dejarme salir e inmediatamente vi a algunos subir a sus autos para seguirme.

* * *

Conduje muy rápido y sin pensar que diría o haría, sabía que esto podría ser una estupidez más, pero al carajo, no tenía nada más que perder, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba justo afuera de mi destino, apagué el motor y suspiré, miré a todos lados y comprobé que ningún paparazzi había llegado aún, así que bajé a toda velocidad del auto y atravesé la calle, miré el alto edificio y me adentré en el lujoso lobby.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿A que departamento va?-Preguntó amablemente la recepcionista, pero su expresión cambió cuando logro identificarme, se notó su curiosidad.

-Vengo al penhouse, pero es una sopresa-Dije mordiendome el labio, ella levantó una ceja y me miró un poco incrédula.

-Necesito subir antes de que me vean, o el lobby se llenará de fotografos-Dije ya mas desesperada.

-Entiendo-Dijo poniendo cara de miedo al imaginar el lobby invadido.

-Esta bien por esta vez-Dijo mientras me indicaba el elevador con la mirada, yo solo hice un gesto de agradecimiento y me adentré en el a toda prisa, ya estando dentro suspire una y otra vez, sentí mi corazón acelerado y comencé a sudar, un segundo después, el elevador sonó anunciando que había llegado a mi destino, di unos pasos y llamé a la puerta un poco dudosa, escuché los pasos acercarse y de pronto la puerta se abrió y sus hermosos ojos me miraron con sorpresa.

-Saku...-Sin dejarlo terminar presioné mis labios sobre los suyos y él se dejó llevar aún sorprendido, luego de poco, me separó delicadamente.

-Sakura...No entiendo-susurró, pegando su frente a la mia.

-La que no entiende que pasó soy yo Gaara, simplemente no entiendo-Susurré igualmente, mientras el posicionaba sus manos a los costados de mi rostro, para acercarme más.

-Necesitaba alejarme, lo siento-Susurró de nuevo.

-Ya veo-Dije separandome un poco de él y mirandolo con nostalgia.

Su mirada se posó en la mia y notó mi sentimiento.

-No sé que hice mal-Susurré aumentando la distancia entre nosotros y pegándome casi al elevador.

-Sakura...-Susurró con tristeza.

-No importa-Dije mirando al suelo.

Cuando levanté mi rostro, noté por primera vez que Gaara no tenía ninguna playera puesta, solo un pantalon de pijama, miré su cabello desordenado, se veía realmente sexy, el notó mi mirada y se sonrojó un poco.

-Me abandonaste-Susurré con decepción.

-No...no, no lo haría-Dijo acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano con amor.

-Ni siquiera llamaste una sola vez-Continué dolida y sin mirarlo, el tomó fuertemente mis manos y las besó, pero yo no podía olvidar ese sentimiento de no importarle.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti, pero sentí que no importaba más, vi en tus ojos ese sentimiento que aún tienes por él y me di cuenta de que debía retirarme-Dijo de pronto, llamando mi atención.

-Gaara...-Susurré sorprendida.

-No es así, si no me importaras no estaría aqui, ahora-Dije con dolor mirandolo directamente.

-Necesitaba sentir que realmente te importo, solo te di tiempo para pensar las cosas-Finalizó.

-No tengo nada que pensar-Contesté segura, haciendo que una hermosa sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, sin pensarlo volvió a unir nuestros labios, en un beso más pasional y yo me dejé llevar, perdida en su aroma y en su sabor, ese sabor que comenzaba a fascinarme, me besó con pasión mientras cerrabamos la puerta tras nosotros, sin pensar en el pasado, sin pensar en el futuro, solo sintiendo el ahora...

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y esta vez me dejen un review :( porque con el último capitulo no recibi muchos, aún asi las amo y les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado, por fa denme sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mi vale? Besos y las invito a leer mis demás historias :D**


	9. Encuentros desagradables

**Hola Chicas! Woow en verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, como dije los leo toditos y son muuy importantes para mi, me motivan a escribir, espero este capi les guste tanto como el anterior y reciba muchos reviews :3 y en el capitulo anterior, usé la expresión ''10 años después'' pero no era literalmente jeje por ahí pensaron que me confundí con las cuestiones temporales, pero no, jeje Sakura estaba siendo sarcástica con Sasuke, pero bueno, ya sin mas rollo las dejo con el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo y por favor dejenme su opinion :D Besos!**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y me removí inquieta en la cama, poco a poco fui consciente de donde estaba, el rubor cubrió mis mejillas al notar mi completa desnudez, los recuerdos de la tarde anterior invadieron mi mente y tan solo de pensar en los besos y las caricias de cierto pelirrojo el rubor leve que antes me cubria se volvio rojo intenso.

-¿Gaara?-Pregunté mientras me apoyaba en mis codos para poder buscarlo en la enorme habitación y pronto pude verlo, sentado en el sillón justo frente a la cama, observandome fijamente con esa dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días preciosa-Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta mi, Dios se veía demasiado sexy en ese pantalon de pijama sin camisa, justo como el día anterior.

-Buenos dias-dije tímidamente mientras miraba hacia otro punto de la habitación, completamente roja.

-Te ves hermosa-Susurró en mi oído y no pude evitar gemir por su deliciosa cercanía.

-Dios, Gaara vas a matarme si me hablas así-Susurré con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía sus humedos besos en mi cuello.

-Me encantas Sakura, eres la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto-Susurró en mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su suave y rebelde cabello

-Gaara, lo eh estado pensando-Dije con los ojos aún cerrados.- Realmente quiero que intentemos esto enserio, ya sin farza ni nada, solo tu y yo y lo que tenga que pasar, se que piensas que aún tengo sentimientos por Sasuke, pero nuestra relación no fue mas que algo superficial y vano...Quiero ser sincera contigo, eso es todo, quiero que esto funcione porque realmente me importas-Continué sujetando su rostro entre mis manos, viendonos a los ojos.

-Sakura...-Susurró sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sonrió de esa forma tan sexy que amo.

-No sabes como me alegra escuchar eso preciosa, porque para mi hace mucho que esto dejó de ser falso... te quiero-Finalizó, me dió un casto beso en los labios y se levantó con prisa.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunté extrañada, acababa de cortar de golpe el hermoso momento.

-Debo bañarme, tengo una sesión de fotos en un par de horas, pero volvere temprano amor-Dijo mientras se metía en el baño y abría la regadera.

-Ya veo...¿Debería irme?-Pregunté un poco alto para que me escuchara, mientras miraba a otro lado, verlo desnudo era una gran tentación.

-No, a menos que quieras ir por ropa o algo por el estilo, esta es tu casa también, quiero tenerte aqui cuando vuelva-Dijo en un tono que me derritió, diablos este hombre es demasiado dulce, no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan esas cosas tan lindas, pero amo este sentimiento.

-Etto...Esta bien...amor-Dije la última palabra sonrojada y algo dudosa.

Gaara salió de bañarse, se vistió casual y se veía realmente guapo, no pude evitar suspirar, ¿Que mas podía pedir? Un hombre igual o mas guapo que Sasuke, pero con un corazón real y sensible, con los brazos abiertos para mi.

-¿En que piensas?-Escuche de pronto, miré hacia arriba y vi sus ojos clavados en los mios, me sonrojé en exceso cuando senti su suave mano en mi mejilla, a todo esto yo seguia desnuda en la cama, cubierta solo por la sábana.

-Pienso que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad-Dije sinceramente.

-No digas eso, esto seguirá siendo asi de bueno mientras tu lo quieras bebé-Finalizó besandome tiernamente, yo me quedé un poco pensativa en sus palabras, había dicho algo muy cierto, esto no tenía ningun punto en contra, mientras yo pusiera de mi parte y me decidiera a sacar a Sasuke de mi vida y a dejarlo entrar a el plenamente, las cosas no solo seguirían igual, mejorarían para nosotros.

-Jajaja creo que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije-Yo parpadeé varias veces y lo miré apenada.

-Lo siento-Dije mientras intentaba enderezarme en la cama.

-Esta bien, volvere en un par de horas, te aviso cuando esté cerca para que pidas algo de comer, te quiero-Dijo besando mi frente y saliendo de la habitación, poco después escuche la puerta cerrarse y corrí como niña pequeña al ventanal para verlo partir, aunque al asomarme no me agradó mucho la vista, la puerta principal del edificio estaba rodeada de paparazzi's, todos con sus camaras listas para tomar fotos y hacer preguntas incómodas.

¿Y si Gaara no soporta el estrés y la presión de estar conmigo?-Me pregunté a mi misma cuando vi su lujoso auto salir por el porton mientras la gente le tomaba fotos y le gritaban cosas o le preguntaban si yo seguia en el apartamento, me senti un poco mal por eso, pero si yo no tuviera esta vida de famosa tampoco lo habría conocido.

Suspiré y me estiré un poco, vi la hora...Pasaban de las 2pm, corrí al baño y me di una relajante ducha, tomé una toalla y olía a el, seguramente era la que el uso un rato antes, me sequé un poco y busque en su armario una playera cómoda y unos boxers, me sentí un poco descarada pero vamos, el dijo que esta es mi casa también ¿No?

Tomé el movil de mi bolsa y le marqué a Ino.

-Vaya frentona hasta que te dignas, ¿Ya no pretendes abandonar el apartamento de tu novio?-Preguntó burlona.

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunté un tanto sorprendida.

-Los chismes corren rápido, acabo de ver en la tele su romántica ''recoinciliación'' frentona, resulta que ya hasta anillo te pusieron según mi programa de chismes favorito -Dijo entre risas.

-Que tontería, que digan lo que quieran, solo hablé porque quería pedirle un favor a mi mejor amiga-Dije tratando de sonar dulce.

-Soy tu única amiga frentona convenenciera-Dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Lo sé, anda por eso, solo necesito que me traigas algunas cosas de aseo personal y ropa a casa de Gaara-Dije casi rogando.

-Jajaja no, será divertido verte salir de ahí y caminar hasta tu coche en los boxers de Gaara, porque seguro los traes puestos, digo no creo que hayas pasado la noche viendo peliculas y comiendo helado ¿O si?-Preguntó entre risas.

-Eres una tonta, por favor cerda, hazlo por mi, sabes que me amas-Dije en tono de súplica.

-No, solo porque quiero ver tu cara cuando salgas y atravieses la calle hasta tu auto que brillantemente dejaste fuera del estacionamiento privado-Finalizó.

-Rayos, no pensé-Dije recordando mi brillante idea, atravesar esa calle para llegar hasta mi auto sería como querer atravesar un rio lleno de cocodrilos, y con mi claustrofobia peor, pense.

-Imagina cuando Sasuke te vea salir del departamento de Gaara en la tele-Dijo Ino en tono triunfal.

-Ino, olvida eso, Sasuke no me importa mas, tema superado-Dije volviendo a ver por la ventana.

-Me las pagarás después-Dije antes de colgar el celular y buscar mi ropa, me cambié y esperé un rato pero al ver que no se iban me decidi a salir de ahí.

Bajé a la recepción y la chica en turno se veía estresada y nerviosa, cuando me vió trató de parecer calmada y me sonrió.

-Señorita Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea salir ahora-Comentó mientras caminaba apresurada hacia mi.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, así se irán un rato y podrás respirar-Dije con una sonrisa, ella me miró confundida.

-Le diré a los de seguridad que la escolten hasta su auto-Dijo mientras corría al telefono y hablaba,yo solo asentí y pronto aparecieron 6 hombres vestidos de negro y bastante grandes, me sentí un poco aliviada, todos hicieron un gesto de saludo y les indique donde estaba mi auto masomenos para poder correr hasta el con las llaves ya listas.

-¿Esta lista señorita Haruno?-Preguntó uno de los hombres, yo asenti y cuando nos acercamos a la puerta de cristal comenzaron a tomar fotos y gritar, haciendo preguntas tontas, yo solo tomé aire como si fuera a meterme en un mar lleno de tiburones, los hombres de seguridad me tomaron y caminé entre ellos mientras me tomaban fotos de todos lados, me empujaban y me grababan, yo solo trataba de sonreir y no perder mi bolsa en el proceso, cuando por fin llegamos a mi auto, agradecí y los hombres cerraron la puerta y despejaron el área, yo arranque y me largué de ahí a toda velocidad.

-Todo por unos malditos jeans limpios-Susurré molesta mientras manejaba a casa.

* * *

Estaba aburrido en esta maldita cama, no podía esperar a que me dieran de alta, con el brazo útil que tenía prendi la pantalla un rato mientras el idiota de Naruto volvia de su ''descanso''.

-Al parecer la hermosa pelirosa ya arregló las cosas con su actual pareja el modelo Gaara que es la imagén oficial de Boss-Comentó una conductora de uno de esos programas de chismes de moda, inmediatamente subí el volumen de la tv y centré mi atención en eso, diablos ¿Desde cuando a mi me interesaban esos chismes?

-Eso parece querida Giuliana, vimos al modelo dejar su apartamento para una importante sesión de fotos el día de hoy y poco rato después Haruno fue captada abandonando el mismo edificio, después de haber pasado toda la tarde y **la noche **de ayer ahí ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo, tenemos las imágenes-Finalizó la otra mujer y apareció en la pantalla un video de Sakura dejando dicho edificio mientras le preguntaban tonterias sobre el imbécil pelirrojo y ella, descaradamente abordó su auto sin una palabra y se fue de ahí.

-Parece ser que después de todo el alboroto que hubo hace un par de dias al estallar los rumores de infidelidad con su ex novio el actor Sasuke, con quien incluso se especuló una recoinciliación pensamos que estos dos habían terminado definitivamente, pero ahora se les vuelve a ver juntos, **muy **juntos de hecho, esto parecer un amor verdadero, si creen que la relación va enserio envíenos un tweet al...-Apagué la maldita tv, me llené de cólera sin saber por que exactamente...

-Genial-Susurré molesto,ella revolcándose con el idiota ese mientras yo estoy liciado en este jodido hospital, pero esto no se va a quedar así, estás provocándome Sa-ku-ra y quién me busca me encuentra...

* * *

¿Hola?-Escuché al otro lado de la línea.

-Te toca en mi casa, no pienso salir de aqui-Dije estresada mientras el reía en el telefono.

-¿Pasó algo?-Preguntó en un tono ya mas sereno.

-No...Bueno, tuve que hacer un circo para poder salir de tu casa y creo que esperan que regresemos ahí, así que preferiría que vinieras para acá-Dije algo apenada.

-Esta bien amor, lo que tu prefieras, salgo de aqui como en una hora y llevo algo de cenar ¿Te parece?-Preguntó en ese dulce tono.

-Eres un amor-Dije inconsientemente.

-Jajaja mientras tu estés tranquila y feliz yo tambien lo estoy-Dijo en un tono relajado.

-Prefecto, entonces te veo aqui en un rato amor-Dije emocionada, luego de colgar arroje el movil en la cama, me coloqué uno de mis bikinis y me relajé un rato en la piscina.

Cuando salí, me tope con 4 llamadas perdidas en mi movil, al ver el número, me sorprendí bastante.

-¿Que querrá Sasuke?-Susurré intrigada, a decir verdad, en otro tiempo, ver sus llamadas me habría causado emoción, pero ahora, no siento nada, de hecho, ni siquiera cuando andábamos me llegó a marcar 4 veces seguidas, si no contestaba a la primera, él no se dignaba a volver a marcar...

-Imbecil-Escupí para luego arrojar el celular en la cama mientras me untaba crema corporal y me secaba el cabello.

Me vestí con unos simples short's de mezclilla y una blusa de hombro caído verde agua, con unos flats del tono de la blusa y deje mi cabello suelto, no había notado lo largo que está, tal vez debería cortarlo...pensé.

Cuando Gaara llegó, logramos que entrará por la puerta trasera de la casa y nos tiramos a ver peliculas de antaño por horas, comiendo y riendo, conversando de diversos temas, besandonos de vez en cuando, pero sin morbo alguno, solo besos de cariño, me sentí realmente cómoda con él, no pensé que tener una relación fuera así de genial, con Sasuke nunca pasó algo así.

-Amor, dentro de 2 meses tendré que hacer un rápido viaje a Francia-Dijo de pronto.

-¿En serio?-Dije metiendo otro bocado de ensalada en mi boca, mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-Si, harán el lanzamiento de la nueva fragancia de cual soy imagen allá, debo estar presente-Comentó desganado.

-Pues, eso es genial, ¿Cuanto tiempo te irás?-Pregunté tratando de sonar alegre por el.

-Una semana creo, tal vez más, tal vez menos-Respondió sin sonar convencido.

-Ya veo...No es mucho, pero te extrañare-Dije encogiendome de hombros, al menos no se iría tanto tiempo.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Si-Afirmé metiendo otro bocado a mi boca.

-Deberías ir conmigo-Soltó de la nada, haciendo que yo abriera por completo los ojos.

-¿Crees?-Pregunté no muy convencida.

-Me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo allá-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No quiero invadir tu espacio, ni que te empalagues de mi-Dije sinceramente.

-Yo quiero que lo invadas-Dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Bueno, aún tenemos tiempo para hablarlo amor-Dije mientras me acercaba y depositaba un rápido beso en sus labios.

* * *

Los dias pasarón volando, y cuando me dí cuenta, estaba en el aeropuerto despidiendo a mi **novio, **fue dificil convencerlo de que era mejor que me quedara aqui, pero finalmente después de una larga platica accedio con la promesa de que contestaría todas sus llamadas y hablaríamos por skype cada noche, menos la de la alfombra roja por supuesto.

-Voy a extrañarte-Susurró en mi oido mientras nos abrazabamos.

-Yo mas-dije con un suspiro.

-Solo será una semana-Dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

-Si de verdad queremos que funciones, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a esto-Susurré para calmarlo.

-Es verdad, tienes razón-Dijo separandose de mi para besar mi frente.

-Llamame en cuanto aterrices ¿Si?-Dije en tono suplicante.

-Porsupuesto amor-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el avion privado.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras lo veía alejarse y abordar el dichoso avion.

Caminé de regreso al auto donde me esperaba mi buena amiga Ino.

-Por fin vuelves a tener tiempo para mi Sakura, tenemos que salir, conversar, irnos de fiesta, tu sabes-Dijo emocionada mientras comenzaba a avanzar en el estacionamiento de la parte privada del aeropuerto.

-Si lo que quieras cerda-Respondí algo desanimada.

-Bueno, llego a las 8 a tu casa, nos iremos a dar un tour por los clubes que eh tenido que descubrir **SOLA** por tu abandono-Aclaró en tono sentido, mientras yo reía sin ganas.

La cerda me dejó en mi casa y se fue a no se que rayos...Después de todo aún era bastante temprano. Estuve un rato en la alberca bronceandome y pensando en como mi vida cambió en los ultimos meses, Gaara y yo estamos bastante bien, Sasuke no volvió a llamar, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sé si ya salió del hospital o que ha sido de él, no eh tenido tiempo de ver la tele ultimamente.

Al ver la hora decidí que era tiempo de bañarme y alistarme para cuando la cerda llegara, comí un rápido refrigerio y me bañé con calma, los recuerdos de Gaara y yo aqui mismo, haciendo el amor una semana antes, no pude evitar sonrojarme y abochornarme ante mis pensamientos, diablos, el es lo mejor que me ha pasado a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, la confianza que hay en nuestra relación es impresionante.

Entre suspiros abandone la ducha y caminé hasta mi cama donde me dejé caer sin importar el mojarla, me unté de crema y me puse un vestido blanco que no habia usado y a decir verdad, me sienta bastante bien,el Dior de corte recto, todo liso con cuello en U y manga hasta los codos se veía conservador de arriba pero al llegar abajo dejaba todas mis piernas al descubierto, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea demasiado corto para mi, practiqué en el espejo como sentarme pero de todas las formas que lo intentaba mi ropa interior salía a relucir, suspire frustrada y volví a tirarme en mi cama.

-Frentona estoy afuera-Escuche a la cerda hablar por el interphone que tenía conexion hasta mi cuarto.

-Voy-Dije sin animo mientras metia mis pies en unas comodas pantuflas y bajaba a abrir la puerta que gracias a Dios estaba despejada.

En cuanto abrí la puerta ella entró como toda una espia profesional, observé el diminuto vestido rojo que traia y no me sentí tan zorra.

-Milagro que esta despejado de paparazzi's, vaya, ese vestido te sienta muy bien Sakura te odio, quiero tus piernas-Dijo entre risas mientras nos adentrabamos en la casa.

-Extraño a Gaara-Dije mientras Ino se miraba en mi espejo y terminaba de maquillarse.

-No seas aguada, por fin tenemos tiempo para salir juntas, me tienes olvidada-Dijo en tono de puchero.

-Tienes razón-Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta ella.

-Saku, te haré una trenza de lado y te maquillare con un tono rosado justo como tu cabello-Dijo levantandose y sentandome en su antigua lugar.

Al terminar me puse un collar dorado y grueso en forma de U que parecía ser parte del corto vestido blanco y unos hermosos tacones dorados que aún no habia estrenado, mis ojos resaltados con rimel negro y mis labios resaltados con un tono rosa pastel y mi trenza floja se ven bastante bien.

-Listo frentona, podemos irnos-Dijo emocionada, mientras ambas salíamos de mi casa y al hacerlo nos topamos con la desagradable sorpresa de que la calle estaba llena de paparazzi's esperando para tomarnos fotos, con dificultad abordamos su camioneta y nos fuimos a uno de los club's mas exclusivos de LA.

Nos adentramos al club entre empujones de los de seguridad y los fotógrafos y ya adentro Ino me guió a la zona VIP ,donde había varios famosos, algunos eran amigos y otros solo conocidos, pero todos del medio, inmediatamente los ojos de la mayoria se posaron en nosotras, yo traté de imitar a Ino que caminaba con naturalidad hasta una de las pequeñas salas donde nos sentamos, di un rápido paseo con la vista y pude divisar a Sasori, un chico bastante guapo, miembro de una banda llamada Akatsuki, junto con Itachi, un hermoso hombre de cabello negro, su parecido con Sasuke evidenciaba que es su hermano mayor, de pronto, sus profundos ojos negros se posaron en mi y aunque me sentí intimidada, no aparté mi mirada, por el contrario, le sonreí dulcemente, a lo que el respondió mi gesto levantando su copa y sonriéndome sensualmente.

-No me digas que ahora vas por el mayorsito-Dijo Ino en mi oido mientras reía divertida.

-No digas estupideces, estoy con Gaara-Dije mientras apartaba mi mirada del famoso y mujeriego Itachi para posarla en Temari, otra chica del medio que recientemente había confirmado su homosexualidad, me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo bien informada que estoy sobre todos ellos.

El dj en turno comenzó a tocar música mas movida e inmediatamente Ino me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta la pista VIP donde comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, yo comencé a seguirle el ritmo para no verme rídicula y de pronto sentí unas masculinas manos en mi cintura, me exalté y giré enojada para toparme con la divertida mirada de Sai.

-Tremendo marica-Dije emocionada mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente,Sai jaló la parte baja de mi vestido cuando enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, ya saben, para evitar que mi trasero terminara de asomarse

-Zorra-Respondió evidenciando mi corto vestido,comenzamos a bailar los tres juntos, me alegré de poder pasar el rato con mis dos mejores amigos en la vida, estuvimos así un rato hasta que mis pies comenzaron a doler, entonces volvimos un rato a la sala, pedimos unas bebidas y comenzamos a charlar de nada que pudiera ser muy comprometedor, ya que había espias del chisme por todos lados.

-Sakura, te ves tan hermosa, me gusta tu tanga blanca-Bromeó Sai ya un poco pasado mientras yo intentaba bajarme el maldito vestido.

-Dejala en paz culon, ella puede zorrear mientras no esta su hombre-Dijo Ino entre cortadamante por los tragos, yo comencé a reir mientras le daba otro trago a mi vodka.

Me sentí extrañamente observada y busque con la mirada aquella que me acosaba, topandome con ese par de ojos negros que habia visto hoy por primera vez, Itachi me miraba fijamente y al notar mi mirada en el solo sonrió descaradamente, lo cual me hizo sonrojar como tomate y desviar mis ojos de los suyos.

Volví a mirarlo algo confusa y cuando mis ojos se posaron en el nuevamente, casi me caigo del sillón, el muy descarado tenia una chica sobre él comiendolo a besos, aún así seguía mirándome descaradamente, roja por la pena me levanté sin contestarle a Ino o Sai y corrí al baño, al entrar no supe que hacer para perder tiempo y busque mi movil en la bolsa, al encontrarlo me tope con 10 llamadas perdidas de Gaara, suspiré nerviosa y remarqué su numero.

-Cariño lo siento tanto, no escuche el celular-Dije en cuanto escuche su preocupada voz.

-Esta bien...Pero ¿Estas bien? Hay mucho ruido ahí-Dijo en tono desconcertado.

-Si..si, lo siento, Ino y Sai insistieron en venir a un club un rato, pero estoy bien amor, ya vamos de salida, perdoname enserio-Dije aún mortificada.

-Oh, esta bien, pero dile a Ino que si algo te sucede se las verá conmigo, por favor no tomes, sabes que no faltan los aprovechados, llamame en cuanto llegues no importa la hora, recuerda que aqui aún es de día-Dijo ya mas tranquilo.

-Esta bien amor, te quiero-Dije y luego de escuchar su despedida colgué, me miré en el espejo y al ver mi maquillaje aún intacto salí despreocupada del baño, di unos pasos y me tope justo de frente con el hermano de mi ex.

-Lo siento-Dije apenada mientras intentaba esquivarlo.

-Hmp-Dijo el, claro, lo comunicativo seguro es de familia, pensé.

-Compermiso-Dije en tono fastidiado al ver que no se movia.

-Asi que tu eres Sakura, ''cantante'' y además ex de mi estupido hermanito-Dijo divertido, aunque no pude coincidir con el.

-Asi es, mucho gusto, hermano de mi estupido ex-Dije sarcasticamente mientras lo miraba con diversión.

-Vaya, un placer preciosa-Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Igualmente...-Fingí no saber su nombre.

-Itachi-Completó divertido.

-Pues mucho gusto Itachi-Finalicé para dirigirme a mi mesa, al llegar y sentarme suspire cansinamente y me percaté de que de Ino y Sai tenían la mirada clavada en mi espalda.

-Vaya sorpresa-Dijo Sai mientras seguía mirando sorprendido, cansada me giré para toparme con la mirada del menor de los Uchiha clavada en mi, al instante me tensé y me giré bruscamente para ver a Ino con ojos de suplica.

-¿Que está haciendo aqui?-Susurré más para mi misma, se supone que estaba internado y el muy parrandero ya está en los clubes, desvergonzado, pensé.

-Hora de irnos-Dijo ella entendiendo mi mirada, rápidamente nos levantamos y Sai me abrazó en señal indirecta de protección mientras Ino nos seguia hacia la planta baja del club.

Miré disimuladamente y pude ver como Itachi me miraba para luego acercarse a su hermano y susurrarle algo al oido, mientras Sasuke seguía con su mirada clavada en mi, al parecer lo que le dijo no le agradó mucho puesto que hizo un leve gesto de disgusto con sus cejas y apartó bruscamente a su hermano de él, aún sin dejar de verme, yo volví mi rostro al frente nerviosa y seguí caminado, Sai se separó de nosotras para ir a pagar mientras Ino y yo esperábamos afuera por la camioneta, Ino comenzó a redactar un sms mientras yo me movia incómoda al ver algunos paparazzi acercarse a la entrada del club, los miré disgustada mientras preparaban sus cámaras para dejarme ciega por un rato.

-Sakura-susurró a mi oído, me tensé al instante y giré bruscamente para toparme con los frios ojos de Sasuke, me tomó por el brazo antes de que Ino pudiera siquiera protestar y me alejó unos metros de ella.

-¿Que te ocurre? sueltame-Exigí molesta.

-¿Porque no has respondido una sola de mis llamadas?-Reclamó furioso, sin soltar su agarre.

-Porque simplemente no me interesa hablar contigo, entiendelo-Respondí viéndolo de forma amenazante.

-¡¿Es porque ahora te revuelcas hasta con el imbécil de mi hermano?!-Recibió una fuerte bofetada de mi parte, no lo pude evitar, simplemente lo hice, el me miró colérico mientras los paparazzi's observaban asombrados y algunos hasta apenados por la escena.

-Ahora sueltame-Exigí mientras el me veía ahora sorprendido.

-Que me sueltes Uchiha-Repetí en un tono furioso mientras forcejeaba para liberarme.

-Y que te quede claro, yo no soy una de esas zorras que te gustan, esas que se revuelcan con la primer **porqueria** que se encuentran como tu-Dije mientras me liberaba por fin de su agarre y comenzaba a caminar hasta Ino que me miraba sorprendida y orgullosa, el se quedó ahí viéndonos mientras abordábamos la camioneta y los paparazzi's reaccionaron y siguieron tomándonos fotos.

-¿Estas bien Saku?-Preguntó Ino ya una vez dentro del auto, mientras Sai abordaba del otro lado.

-S..si, no te preocupes cerda-Dije sonriendo, la verdad es que ni yo misma esperaba terminar abofeteando a Sasuke pero no lo pude evitar, el muy maldito se atrevió a ofenderme delante de todos.

-Solo no puedo esperar a las fotos y los tabloides que publicaran mañana, me preocupa Gaara-Solté saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-Habla con el ahora, en cuanto lleguemos márcale y cuentale lo ocurrido antes de que se entere por otro lado-Sugirió Ino mientras Sai nos veía sin entender.

-Al rato te cuento-dijo Ino interpretando su mirada, él solo asintió mientras manejaba de vuelta a casa.

¿Acaso este día podría empeorar? Maldito Uchiha, quien se cree para ofenderme así, además no entiendo por que sus arranques posesivos, nunca fue así, solo espero que esto no me ocasione un problema con Gaara, porque entonces si me va a escuchar...

Al llegar a casa, aventé los tacones en el recibidor y mientras Ino y Sai se ponían comodos corrí a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama, un poco dudosa por la hora marque el numero de Gaara y espere en la línea...

-¿Amor?-Preguntó en tono tranquilo.

-Hola...escucha, debo contarte algo que pasó hace un rato amor...-Dije con un audible suspiro mientras sentía su tensión a travás del telefono...

* * *

**¿Y bien? Merezco un REVIEW?! jejeje Antes que nada, pues gracias a todas por sus comentarios, como pueden ver, Sakura no es la misma que al iniciar la historia, poco a poco va tomando mas confianza y hasta ahora eso ha sido bueno, en cuando a la historia, originalmente es un sasusaku, pero vamos, Sasuke merece sufrir, ademas todo puede pasar, no se si terminen juntos o no, lo iremos viendo conforme avance la historia y de verdad, si quieren que la continue dejen su comentario, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar, las amo! mil gracias :D**


End file.
